Total Drama Crack
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: ... Is just a bunch of TDI pairings that won't ever happen. Warning: Serious injuries may occur from over-exposure to this fic. Enjoy this collection of fine fanon and crack pairings! SPECIAL- The 12 Crack Couples of Christmas! #12- Finale!
1. Trent and Lindsay

**Title:** Total Drama Crack

**Pairings:** Varies, all of them will be crack

**Summary:** Just a bunch of TDI pairings that won't ever happen. Warning: Serious blindness may occur from over-exposure to fic.

**Disclaimer:** Don't and won't ever own it.

**Author's Note:** This is crack. As in TDI pairings that are totally random and completely obscene. Don't be flamin', just to tell me that I must be insane to like these pairings. Everyone's entitled to their own likes and whatnot. And I do like canon stuff like D/C, G/T, B/G, I/O, L/T, L/H, etc.

--

"I am so sorry, Todd," Lindsay looked down sadly. She was sitting on Trent's bedside, watching him sleep, somewhat peacefully. Trent had landed up in the Medical Tent with Nurse Chef after Lindsay inadvertently poisoned him with Japanese blowfish.

"Huh?" he stirred in his sleep. Trent slowly opened his eyes and looked up. All he saw was Lindsay's big blue eyes hovering right over him. "AH!" Trent screamed and rolled off of the cot he was resting on.

"Oh my gosh, Todd! Are you okay," Lindsay helped him up.

"I'm-" Trent started to answer but threw up instead. "I think it's moving…"

"I'm so sorry, Todd!" Lindsay threw her arms around him.

"Uh..." Trent started, unsure of what to say to Lindsay. "It's Trent and you're squishing me," he said, suffocated.

"I'm sorry!" Lindsay cried.

"It's okay," Trent replied, trying to comfort her. "Really."

"You sure?" she looked up at him with her doe eyes.

"Yeah," Trent coolly, meeting her eyes with his own.

"O-Okay," Lindsay smiled weakly at him. She kissed him softly.

"What was that for?" Trent asked her, confused.

"To make up for what Nurse Chef…" Lindsay handed him her compact mirror. One look at his lipstick ridden face, thanks to Nurse Chef's CPR and he fainted, again.

"This might be bad," Lindsay bit her lip.

--

**Any ideas for another one? Please review.  
**


	2. DJ and Eva

**Disclaimer:** I'm not telling you that I don't own TDI :P

**Author's Note: **This is a DJ/Eva *motions to title of chappie* Enjoy.

--

"Urm," Eva grunted as she did her 999th curl. "1,000," she said, satisfied. She put her dumbbells down and reached for her MP3 player.

"Did you just do 1,000 curls?" DJ asked, as he walked to where she was, behind the Killer Bass cabin.

"No big," Eva shrugged. She was tempted to tell him off, but frankly was in too good a mood to. Not to mention DJ was one of the few campers that had actually earned her respect.

"So…" DJ started, unsure of what to say. "How much can you benchpress?"

Eva looked like she was pondering something, "Around 160 on a good day, you?"

"I've never really kept up, honestly," DJ confessed. Bunny hopped onto DJ's shoulder. Eva glared at it.

"Is that a rabbit?"

"This is Bunny," DJ held it out. "Would you like to pet it?"

Eva stared Bunny down until she caved. "Okay," Bunny hopped into her arms and she scratched it behind the ears. She gave her back to DJ and smiled an unusually warm smile at him. Bunny hopped out of DJ's arms and into the woods.

"Aren't you going to go after her?"

"Nah, she'll be back," DJ shrugged. He looked at Eva, "Nice mole," he said genuinely.

Eva narrowed her eyes and stuck her head in his face. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked roughly.

"Nothing, sorry," DJ put his hands up in surrender.

"It's fine," Eva said slowly. She stopped glaring at him and turned back to her dumbbells.

"Eva?" DJ asked, somewhat scared.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering something…. Would like to- Well, never mind," DJ shook it away.

"What were you going say?" Eva asked.

"Nothing," DJ said under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Eva grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him up against the side of the cabin.

"Would you like to…" DJ started.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to…" DJ continued.

"Uh huh?" Eva asked, her anticipation growing.

"With me, will you…"

"Yes?" Eva asked, trying to hide her excitement.

"Will you help me protest for rabbit rights?" DJ asked hopefully. Eva looked at him flatly before dropping him on his butt and walking off.

"It's a start," DJ said under his breath.

--

**Yes, slightly confusing, I know… Please, please review!**


	3. Bunny and Peaches

**Disclaimer: **Don't… Own… TDI…

**Author's Note: **This is a fluffy little drabble between DJ's Bunny and my OC, Lena's beaver, Peaches. You might need to read 'The Singles' Club' by me, to get the reference. It's a short, fun read. Bunny is a girl and Peaches is a dude, by the way. Anyhoo, onto the fic!

--

**Bunny's POV**

As nice as DJ is, I really needed to get away from it all. Would it sound weird if I said that I like it in urban Canada more than I do in the wild? Well, I used to. Then I met Ricardo. I was all about independence and freedom, but now? I'm chockfull of school girl swoon. Ricardo's suave, handsome, funny, caring, and everything else anyone could ever want in a mate.

We meet up in the same spot everyday. Ricardo is the 'pet' of Lena. She's nice; protests for animal rights too. The only thing that gets on my nerves about her is that she constantly calls my Ricardo, Peaches. _Peaches_. My Ricardo does not resemble a peach in anyway. Grr…

"Darling, what happened?" Ricardo looked at me with his big brown eyes.

"Nothing," I hopped next to him. "So, _Peaches_, have you driven Sadistic-Host-Man up a wall yet?"

"Almost," he chittered in response. "He's been spending too much time with _Lena_."

"Jealous?" Ricardo chittered at me. "No need to be like that! You always have me…"

"I know," Ricardo snuggled closer to me. "Bunny, there's something that I've wanted to do since the moment I saw you…"

-- 28 Days Later --

**General POV**

"OH MY GOD!!" Chris yelled as he ran out of his luxurious cabin. "There's at least a hundred beavers in there!!"

Lena and DJ, both of whom had their 'pets' with them heard Chris and came running. When the two campers approached the cabin, 'Peaches' and Bunny looked at each other mischievously.

Lena and DJ walked into the cabin and saw countless beavers littered in just one room. Lena picked up a small one and examined it.

"This isn't a beaver. It's a bunny," she gave it to DJ.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it's a beaver."

"It's a bunny, I'd know," Lena said.

"No… It's a beaver," DJ argued. The two stepped out of the cabin and into the light. They're eyes widened as they turned to Peaches and Bunny.

"That's so wrong!" Chris cried.

--

**There ya have it-The incredible love story of Peaches and Bunny. Review, please!**


	4. Ezekiel and Katie

**Disclaimer:** It's on the previous chappies.

**Author's Note**: I'm not uber familiar with Ezekiel and Katie's personalities, so they'll more likely than not be OOC. Enjoy anyway.

--

"You look pretty today," Ezekiel had approached Katie who was giggling with Sadie.

"Like OMG, thank you!" Katie squealed.

"Like wait, are you like saying that Katie doesn't like look fantablulous everyday?" Sadie asked.

"No, no!" Ezekiel said. "What I meant was that you look stunning, eh?"

"That is true, Katie," Sadie said to her best friend.

"Aww, thanks Sadie!" Katie hugged her BFFFL.

"You what I totally like LOVE in a guy?"

"What Sadie?"

"A funny one!"

"I thought looks didn't matter to you, Sadie."

"Good one, Katie!"

"I like funny guys too," Katie squealed.

"Funny, eh?" Ezekiel asked. Katie and Sadie nodded. "I got a joke for you! How many guys does it take to mop the floor?"

"How many, Zeke?" Katie asked excitedly.

"None, it's a woman's job!" Ezekiel laughed, but stopped when he saw the expression on Katie's face. "I mean, uh… It takes five of us, eh?"

Ezekiel just looked at Katie hopefully.

"Katie, would you like to, get a drink or something with me, eh?" Ezekiel asked her out.

"Hmm… I don't know…" Katie answered. "Sadie?"

"Go for it, girl! The cute hat totally works for him!" Sadie exclaimed. "And don't you worry! I'll keep an eye on Justin for you!"

"Well, okay," Katie shrugged and she followed Ezekiel.

"I've got another joke, eh?" he asked her.

--

**Reviews are sustenance! **


	5. Geoff and Izzy

**Disclaimer: **If you think I own TDI, Heinz ketchup or the Macarena, I suggest you join Izzy in therapy.

**Author's Note: **This one's more of a friendship fic. There is underage drinking, so don't read if that bothers you.

--

"Geoff! Like what are you doing here, because I would so not think that you would be here in the first place! Don't you like go to parties and stuff?" Izzy said, at a mile-per-minute speed. "Seriously, though! I wouldn't say it's not good to see you-"

"Dudette! You need to chill," Geoff said, smiling.

"Izzy is perfectly fine, thank you," Izzy replied.

"Okay, well I just stopped by to invite you to this mad party I'm throwing," Geoff handed her a leave folded vertically. He left as a mischievous grin found its way on Izzy's lips.

--

"Like way cool party, Geoff!!" Izzy had just pulled a Tarzan and swung into the party via vine.

"Rockin' entry," Geoff replied.

"How'd you get the stuff for the party? Izzy bets you raided Chef's kitchen and Chris's trailer and got some kegs and actually edible food and- Hey, is that ketchup?" Izzy rambled.

"It is, dudette," Geoff handed her the bottle of Heinz.

"You still haven't told Izzy how you got the food and the alcohol and the music and the awesome place to wreck and the-"

Geoff laughed. "It wasn't that hard," he shrugged. "We got Chris drunk and he gave us the rest of the stuff."

"No way? Seriously? That's totally badass!" Izzy said, her bright green eyes bulging in awe. Geoff noticed her excitement.

"Bet you're the life of every party, huh?" Geoff popped a can open and chugged some beer.

"Like you even have to ask," Izzy rolled her eyes. "Have you seen Owen?"

"Over there, dudette," Geoff motioned to Owen and Bridgette grinding it.

"Izzy's eyes!!" Izzy's eyes twitched. "Izzy's going blind!!"

"Yeah, I know right?" Geoff chuckled.

"Not… that…" Izzy grabbed Geoff's shoulders and forced him to the left.

Chris and Chef, both inebriated, had stripped down to their boxers and were doing the Macarena.

--

**Betcha didn't expect that! Haha, reviews and suggestions are welcome!!**

**And Happy ChristmaHanaKwanzadanawali (Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanzaa, Ramadam and Diwali)!  
**


	6. Chris and Lindsay

**Disclaimer:** They're on the other chappies.

**Author's Note: **Chris/Lindsay. No, I don't support pedophilia :P

**--**

"Chip!" Lindsay called out. She was standing outside Chris's cabin. "CHIP!!" Lindsay yelled.

"What?" Chris tuned in on the video monitor outside his door.

"Oh my god! You're stuck in that little box!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Are you okay, Chip?"

"No… I'm the the security camera room. I'm fine," Chris answered slowly. "And it's Chris."

"It must be hard to fit a whole room into that tiny little box, Chip," Lindsay pointed to the monitor. Chris groaned.

"It's CHRIS!" C-H-R-I-S!" he spelled out.

"That's what I said, right Chip?" Lindsay replied.

"Never mind," Chris groaned. "What do you need?"

"The water in the shower is really cold. Like, really, really, really cold," Lindsay answered.

"Um… Yeah," Chris laughed.

"Like colder than usual," Lindsay elaborated.

"And you think I care, because?"

"Well, you seemed like the kind of person who cared about stuff like hair, make-up and water in the showers…" Lindsay answered as she twiddled some hair.

"I do care. If those things are mine," Chris told her.

"You're sorta mean," Lindsay said, somewhat hurt.

"You're kidding, right?" Chris laughed.

"Please?" Lindsay pleaded. "I haven't had a decent tan, let alone a warm shower in like forever! I'll be your best friend, Chip!"

"Compelling, but no," Chris replied.

"I'll do anything!!" Lindsay was nearly on her knees.

"… Anything?" Chris's ears perked up. "Come on in."

--

Creepy....

And you'll never know. :P

Thanks for reading, reviews are always taken kindly.


	7. Cody and Sadie

**Disclaimer:** Don't own TDI… But I _do_ own Chris. Yeah, if only.

**Author's Note:** Don't flame. Not cool. This is a Sadie/Cody, requested by Anonymous Fish. There are some characters that I have trouble getting IC. Cody and Sadie happen to be two of 'em. I'm sorry if they're totally OOC. Enjoy.

--

Sadie sighed. Ever since Ezekiel had asked Katie out, the two BFFFLs never got to spend any time together. It was the first time since Pre-K since Sadie had felt so alone, so… There weren't words to describe Sadie's feelings. Even staring at Justin's hot bod couldn't cheer up Sadie.

"Hey Sadie!" Cody said out of nowhere.

"Hey, Cody," Sadie gave him a weak smile. The 'Codemeister' noticed her glum and sat beside her.

"What's up, Sadie?" he asked. It was one of those rare times where Cody didn't break out into pick up lines.

"Nothing really," Sadie sighed. "I just miss, Katie. A lot."

"I know the feeling," Cody told her.

"Really?" Sadie looked up hopefully at him.

"… Not really," Cody rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Oh," Sadie looked downward again. Cody inwardly frowned. Until now, he never really noticed how much he loved listening to Sadie's incessant laughter. He'd give nearly anything to hear it again.

"I-Um…" Cody tried to think of something to say. Sadie turned to Cody, just now noticing how cute the gap between his teeth could be. She giggled lightly. "Yeah," Cody said softly.

--

**Aww! So cute! :D**

**Reviews are welcome, flames are not.**


	8. Duncan and Gwen

**Disclaimer: **Previous chappies.

**Author's Note: **Just to make something clear, I'm not uber awesome at writing cute fluff and my C/L turned out way too suggestive than I meant it to. Sorry making all of y'all vomit. ^^" Thanks goes to Paladin of Light 288 for coining the term, beabbit to describe Bunny and Peaches offspring.

Also, this is Gwen/Duncan *pokes title of chapter*. Please no reviews that say 'D/C 4EVA!!! this sucks fag' or the like. I get it. I like D/C too. Strangely enough, search for G/D got me into reading and writing TDI stuff.

--

"Huh?" Gwen looked around as she heard some twigs break in the distance. After Trent's betrayal and all the fun she had with Duncan in the previous challenge, she just needed some time to think.

"Argh," someone groaned in the distance. Gwen looked left, then right and grabbed the nearest projectile which happened to be a pinecone and creeped closer to the source of the rustle.

She brought the pinecone up above her head and was about to strike until she realized who it was.

"Duncan?" Gwen said, somewhat shocked to see him sprawled across the ground.

"Hey there, Gloom," Duncan got up and rubbed his head. The nickname did not go unnoticed.

"Gloom?" Gwen raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize you gave nicknames to_ everyone_," implying Courtney and her nickname.

"Not everyone, just the ones I like," Duncan replied. A faint blush could be seen on Gwen's pale cheeks.

"Haha," she said sarcastically. "Mind me asking what you're doing, lying on the ground?"

"Tried breaking into Chris's pad. Didn't work," Duncan answered.

"Wh-Why? Are you high?" Gwen exclaimed. "His place is probably laced with rabid dogs or…"

"Beabbits?" Duncan suggested. "Don't tell me you're worried, now."

"Am not," Gwen rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Why exactly were you B&Eing his place?"

"Figures he had some decent hair care products," Duncan answered. Gwen burst into laughter. "What?"

"I didn't realize you cared so much about your hair," Gwen said in between laughs.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to maintain this thing?" Duncan ran a hand through his faux-hawk.

"Sure," Gwen finished laughing.

"It's a chick magnet, seriously," Duncan added.

"Really?" Gwen asked, feigning shock.

"First Courtney, Heather, now you," Duncan winked at her before walking off.

--

**I love this pairing! :D**

**Please review!**


	9. Noah and Courtney

**Disclaimer: **I'm not even going to tell y'all anymore. If you want it that bad, check out the previous chappies.

**Author's Note: **Thanks, shockcollar for giving me this idea! Noah/Courtney was requested by more than one reviewer, so I thought I'd post one. Thanks for the all reviews, they keep me going. As for the D/C fans who might want my guts on a stick for the previous drabble, I posted a D/C songfic that y'all should check out. Thanks to those of you who review anonymously. I love each and every review I get and I like to thank my R&Rers individually, but I can't exactly do that when I get anonymous ones so I'm doing it here. Thankies! Enjoy the Nortney-ness, everyone! :D

--

"Excuse me?" Courtney asked impatiently as she tapped her foot. She was at the local bookstore, trying to buy a book for a project, but customer service really needed to be looked at. In one word, it sucked. Courtney groaned lightly and turned around, heading for the exit but bumped into someone, knocking a pile of books to the floor. "I'm sorry," Courtney bent down to help pick up the books, but her hand met another's in the process. The two hands pulled back and Courtney looked up at who she had bumped into.

"Noah?"

"No, it's Duncan, can't you tell?" Noah said sarcastically as he got up, holding his books.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "So, what brings you here?"

"Pizza," Noah deadpanned as he started to walk away. Courtney looked like she was debating something with herself.

"Noah, I need some help," Courtney started.

"And what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Please?" Courtney asked with her big black eyes. Noah softened a little.

"Oh, alright," Noah sighed. "What is it?"

"I'm looking for this book…" Courtney explained this long, confusing and boring description of an even longer, more confusing and much more boring book she needed for a school project.

"Is that all?" Noah scoffed. He led her into a long aisle full of cook books.

"Are you sure we're in the right section?" Courtney asked him.

"Posit-" Noah stopped. "Wrong section."

The two spent an hour in the bookstore, going from aisle to aisle in search of the much-needed book.

"Never mind, I can find it by myself," Courtney shook her head. She was about to go back to the customer service desk had it not been for Noah waving the book Courtney had been looking for in the air.

"Is that…" Courtney grabbed the book from him. "You had it all along!" she exclaimed, with only a shred of anger. Truth be told, she liked spending time with Noah. "Why didn't you give it to me earlier?"

"Then, my dear," Noah said, attempting to be smooth. "I wouldn't have gotten to spend that lovely hour with you."

--

**Please leave a review!**


	10. Gwen and Geoff

**Disclaimer:** What makes you think I own TDI?

**Author's Note:** Thanks goes to shockcollar and Dreamer-by-Day for the idea! Thank y'all! Gwen/Geoff almost happened in the show, btw. I'm not one of those authors that'll make y'all give me a certain number of reviews if you want an update. I try to add a drabble everyday, however I'll be out of town tomorrow, the 1st and the 2nd, so I won't be able to write during then... Enjoy!

--

Gwen stepped into the store, and looked around. She was planning a 'New Year's Party' because she lost a bet with some friends and was stuck with the nasty duty. Party City seemed like the most reasonable place to go. Gwen pulled out her list and began to read it. She walked down the aisles, looking at things to buy, ranging from plates and napkins to silly spray to a party planned. Yeah, that's what she needed. A party planner.

As Gwen went to the counter to pay for her products, she noticed a familiar face.

"Is that you Gwen? No way!" Geoff exclaimed as he scanned her stuff.

"Geoff," Gwen nodded. "Didn't realize you lived here."

"Me neither! Man, this is way cool!" Geoff said excitedly. "Wait… I thought you didn't do parties…"

"I don't," Gwen answered curtly.

"But you're at Party City…" Geoff pushed.

"I lost a bet, there. Happy?"

"Am I!" Geoff said energetically.

At the Party…

"Why're you standing around? Have some fun, will ya?" Geoff asked Gwen. Gwen looked at him. "It's your party!"

"I'll be alright," Gwen told him. "Have you-"

Gwen was interrupted by the hoard of guests counting down until the New Year.

"59… 58… 57… 56…." they counted.

"You know what they say, right?" Geoff asked her.

"What?" Gwen put her hands on her hips.

"3… 2… 1!!!!" everyone lip-locked with the person next to them, including Geoff and Gwen.

"Wh-What was that for?" Gwen ignored the blush crawling up her neck.

"Good luck. You'll have it _all_ year now," Geoff smiled.

--

Aww! Mega cutenes! :)


	11. Justin and LeShawna

**Disclaimer:** Don't care anymore

**Author's Note:** Enjoy.

Justin ripped his shirt off gracefully, basking in the warm summer sun. He knew that LeShawna came out around this time everyday and he wanted to get her attention. It's not that he was stalking her… Well, who wouldn't? She's big and loud, not afraid to let others know what she thinks. That's exactly what Justin looked for in a woman, aside from looks which LeShawna had plenty of.

"Honey, if you think that I am- Forget it," LeShawna walked out of the cabin in a huff. Justin quickly looked away, pretending to admire himself in the mirror. "Hello, there suga," LeShawna's eyes grazed Justin's hot bod.

"…" Justin looked at her, trying to fight back the blush growing on his tanned cheeks.

"That white girl can really drive a sista insane, you know?" LeShawna sat down on the rock beside him.

Justin nodded knowingly.

"So, how's it shakin'?" LeShawna turned to him.

"Pretty good. Just… enjoying a few things," Justin ran a hand through the hair that'll drive any girl (and Owen) insane.

"You… talk…" LeShawna said, shocked.

"Only to people I like," Justin said, making LeShawna blush.

"Aww," LeShawna flicked her wrist.

"No, really," Justin inched closer to her.

"Well thanks, suga," LeShawna smiled at him.

"I mean it," Justin started. "Do you wanna… I don't know, go out sometime soon?"

"You're real funny for a pretty boy," LeShawna deadpanned.

"I mean it," Justin said in his smooth, suave tone.

"Well…" LeShawna pondered. "Why not?"

She jumped into his arms as he carried her into the night… er, afternoon

--

**Review please!**


	12. Heather and Owen

**Disclaimer:** I _wish_ I owned Chris…

**Author's Note:** A Heather/Owen… This one was sorta hard to do… Tell me what you think!

"Hi Owen," Heather flirtatiously walked over to the chubby camper. She ran a hand through her silky hair.

"Hey Heather," Owen embraced her in a bone-crushing hug.

"So, what's up, handsome?"

"You really think so?" Owen blushed.

"No, not really," Heather muttered under her breath. "Of course!" she squealed. "Owen, I- I really like you…"

"Really? Me too!" Owen exclaimed.

"Like, more than 'like'," Heather continued. "I really want to, be with you, Owen, baby."

"Haha, that's a good one," Owen chuckled.

"I'm serious," Heather gingerly ran her hands down his chest.

"So you want an alliance?" Owen asked her. "But that leaves Gwen out…"

"Not an alliance, darling," Heather kissed him. "Well, if you_ insist…_"

Owen giggled at Heather. "I knew you weren't a mean b!tch inside!"

"Aww, Owen," Heather jumped into his arms, burying her face in his flab. Owen carried her away, finally truly happy for the first time this summer.

As for Heather, it was a different feeling completely. Not faking her feelings to get farther on in life and actually enjoying it with someone as loving as Owen was a different thing all together.

--

**Short but sweet. Thanks so much for all of the alerts, faves and reviews y'all give me! :) **

**Review if you feel like it!**


	13. Trent and Bridgette

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Author's Note:** Not gonna bore you this time with an A/N. Enjoy.

--

Bridgette pulled her sweatshirt closer to her as her bare feet touched the sand. She couldn't sleep that night, so she took a small walk out to her favorite point in the island. Too bad it was pitch black.

"Ow," Bridgette tripped over a rock, sending her flying through the air and into a comfortable area of sand. "Mmm," she said, content.

"Uh..." what seemed to the patch of sand spoke.

"Ah!" Bridgette exclaimed, putting her hands out, trying to see what had spoken. She felt a some well-toned abs under a cotton shirt, soft skin and emo-looking hair. "... Trent?"

"Yeah?" Trent said uncomfortably. He pulled out a flashlight from behind him and turned it on, revealing the compromising position the two were in.

"Oops," Bridgette cringed. "Sorry..."

"It's cool," Trent replied. "But, um can I have my lap back?"

"Sorry... again," Bridgette apologized as she sat up. She scoot in beside him. "So... What brings you to the ocean? At midnight?"

"It helps me think," Trent shrugged. "I always come up with my best songs when I'm at peace," he answered deeply. He turned to Bridgette. "You?"

"Couldn't sleep," Bridgette replied.

"You got a-" Trent pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks," Bridgette blushed.

"No prob," Trent smiled at her, despite the lack of light. He looked hesitant for a moment, but looked at Bridgette. "You wanna hear the song I just wrote?"

"Sure," Bridgette smiled.

"I wrote it for a special someone," Trent continued.

"Go on," Brigdette said, interested. Trent gazed into her soft green eyes as she did the same. Their gazes locked and the two moved closer and closer together until a soft kiss erupted between their lips.

--

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was outta town. Please review! Also, I really need some ideas for future chappies!**


	14. Noah and Izzy

**Disclaimer:** Don't and won't ever own TDI

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all my reviewers! I never thought I'd get 100 reviews. Y'all make me so happy! I think this is my longest drabble in the whole fic. Hope you Nizzy (or is it Izoah or Noazzy?) fans enjoy it. I really like your ideas for future chappies, reviewers! Also, I'm trying to include every TDI member, so I'd really like some feedback for Tyler, Harold, Beth and Chef because they are yet to be crack! was something else I wanted to say... I forgot. Ah, well. Have fun readin'!

--

"Think fast!" Izzy threw something in the air.

"Ow," Noah said flatly as he removed the projectile from his face. "Fake dog poo? You can do better than that," he said sarcastically.

Izzy just burst out laughing, "Like oh my gosh, Noah, I didn't mean to hit you in the face with my dog poo! I was like aiming for Chris, but then I like changed my mind and wanted to hit Chef but then I was like 'Wait… Why don't I just throw it at like queen b!tch?' and I mean Heather by that but Owen was walking by and he TOTALLY distracted me and I like looked at him because he's like so fun to look at and-"

"It's fine," Noah rubbed his nose. "Ow..."

"Oh my gosh! I am like SO SORRY!" Izzy cringed.

"It's okay It's only a broken nose!" Noah was about to walk away, but Izzy grabbed his arm.

"Hey, like, wait up!" Izzy exclaimed. "Where're you going? You should totally break into Chris's cabin! It's like WAY fun! Did you that he keeps granola in his bathtub? Like who does that?"

"I lost you at 'Where'," Noah shook his head and sighed. "Whatever. I can still salvage the afternoon."

Izzy just followed him.

"Don't you have things to do? Like dressing up like a bear? Or leaving me alone?" Noah narrowed his eyes at her.

Izzy just giggled.

"What? Has the giant bruise on my nose formed yet?" Noah said cynically.

"Yeah… It's totally there," Izzy walked closer to him as Noah slowly backed away. Soon she had backed him up against a wall. "Wait! Why does your sweater have like a green dot on it? It's blue for the most part… Or is like red? Did you know that I'm color blind in my right eye and stuff. It's actually sorta fun and- Hey! There's something on your-"

"Where?" Noah shrieked.

"Hold still," Izzy said, uncharacteristically calm. She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. Noah pulled back at first but soon wrapped his arms around her.

"D-Did you get the bug off?" Noah asked. Izzy just looked at him. He cleared his throat. "What was that for?"

"To see if you're straight," Izzy replied simply. "And there wasn't anything on your shoulder! I like SO made that up to get your attention and you fell for it. I didn't think you would, because you're like a 'smart dude' and Izzy-" Izzy continued to ramble. Noah just shook his head and kissed her again to get her to be quiet.

Chris, who was walking by with a cameraman behind him spotted the two making out and rubbed his eyes. He looked into the camera.

"Looks like Cody's gonna be jealous in the morning," Chris joked.

--

**Reviews are sustanance! **


	15. Beth and Harold

**Disclaimer: **:P

**Author's Note:** Heya! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. The power went out during the normal time I write my fics in so I couldn't type or go online until it was time for me to write this paper for school. This is shortest chappie yet. I am shell-shocked :D

Just a note, but I don't do slash. I'm not a homophobe or anything, but I don't write it, even though I might hint at it a little for laughs. As for homophobia- It's wrong. It's like racism or sexism, but worse. Everyone is guaranteed The Pursuit of Happiness in our US Constitution… So why are gay people not allowed marriage? So sad.

Just a little shout-out to all you, Trindsay (Trent/Lindsay) fans! Y'all RAWK! I like Gwent too, but this pairing is my #1 crack/fanon. So, enjoy this little Beth/Harold chappie. I can never get him IC…

Have I utterly bored you with my incessant A/Ning? Sorry. Read on.

--

"Hi Harold," Beth said from behind him. Harold spun around sharply, moving into a karate pose, ready to strike.

"… Oh. It's you. Thought it was Courtney," Harold calmed down. "So… Uh…" he scratched his head uneasily.

"I… Iwaswonderingifyouwanttogowithmefortheninjamovietonightatthetheather!" Beth said quickly.

"What's your problem?" Harold sneered.

"I'm sorry," Beth lisped. "Will you be my… date… for the movie tonight?" she asked shyly.

"Uh? Date…………………………………………………….."

Cue awkward silence.

"Well, I guess it's okay if you don't want to," Beth looked down, disappointed.

"No! It's not that!" Harold said, rushed. "I mean, why me? Why not 'McGorgeousNess'?"

"Well, I, uh, like… you," Beth blushed some.

"Really?" Harold said, trying to keep his excitement unnoticed.

"Hey! Beth!" Justin ran up to her. Harold spun around, accidentally knocking Justin off his feet.

"Huh?" Harold looked down at Justin.

"What's your problem?" Justin spat, nursing his black eye.

"What's yours!?! GOSH!" Harold took Beth's hand and the walked away.

--

**Please review! Also, you know how I need to do a Chef drabble now? What do you** **think of *cue horror music* Heather/Chef? I need to do a Tyler one too…**


	16. Chef and Surprise!

**Disclaimer:** Ha! Like I still do this!

**Author's Note:** This is Chef/? *pokes chappie title* You won't know who he's with 'til the end! This is by far, this strangest pairing I have done.... Read at your own risk.

--

It was a normal day at Camp Wawanakwa, well, as normal as normal can be on the crazy island. Chef Hatchet was in the kitchen, slicing some surprisingly fresh vegetables. He tossed the edible ingredients into his big, trusty pot and stirred. The Network had recently complained of the lack of drama and Chris had turned to him for a solution. Chef suggested a 'Valentines Day' challenge and Chris, ever the sadist, readily agreed.

Chef reached for the small pink bottle beside his huge pot and poured the light pink liquid into it. There was a little pink fizz that settled after a while and soon meal time had approached.

He threw the bottle away, but the label, 'Love Potion #9' could be read for a distance.

--

"Oh my gosh, it's edible," Gwen said incredulously, eying the food. She stuck it in her mouth and smiled. "That's good..." her eyes flashed pink for a second. She looked up at Chef and smiled a lovesick smile. "My complements to the Chef!" Gwen flirted.

The same happened to Heather and Chef was the first person she saw. Before long, every female on the island had glanced at Chef and was foaming at the mouth. Once everyone filed out of the mess hall, Izzy scaled the side of the building, cut a hole in the roof and slowly lowered herself inside the kitchen.

"Who's there?" Chef shone a flashlight towards Izzy. "Uh oh. This isn't what Chris wanted..."

"Chef..." she said longingly. "Come here, you!" she pounced on him.

"Hey! He's mine!" Courtney pushed Izzy off of Chef.

"What make you think that, girlfriend?" LeShawna stepped out of the shadows. "He is MINE!"

"What makes you losers think that?" Heather scoffed. "He doesn't want anyone but me," she said snidely.

"Uh..." Chef took a step backwards. The girls surrounded him. "I have rights!"

"MINE!!!!" the all yelled at the same time, dogpiling on top of the poor Chef.

"I love you Chef Hatchet!" Heather cried passionately as she wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Me too!" Courtney did the same.

"Wait... There's too many of us," Bridgette noticed.

"Yeah..." Lindsay added.

"PICK ONE!!!" Eva yelled.

"Umm.... Er... Oh, my..." Chef looked at every girl, each of whom had hunger in their eyes. "I pick you!"

Chef Hatchet walked up to his love and embraced the spork dearly.

--

**Weird... Yes. Therapy... I'm gonna need it and so are you. Review and I might pay a part of your therapy bill. :)**


	17. Chris and Izzy

**Disclaimer:** Not to be a Harold, but GOSH! Who do I look like? The dude who owns TDI?

**Author's Note: **This was suggested by LogicalTiger. I surprisingly got the pairing to work for me. :)

**--**

"That was wicked!" Izzy cackled after jumping off a tree. "I think Izzy..." she looked down. She had landed on a luxurious cabin, denting the roof. "Oops..."

"HEY!" Chris walked out, angry.

"Hi, Chris?" Izzy said unsurely. "Nice... cabin..."

"Thanks," Chris said sarcastically. "What are you doing on my roof?"

".... Things," Izzy answered after a pause.

"You mind getting down? You're gonna get hurt," Chris warned.

"Ooooh! You're scared for me?" Izzy hopped off.

"No," Chris said a little too quickly. "I just... Don't wanna get sued."

"Whatever," Izzy rolled her eyes. "What's with your legs?"

"Huh?" Chris asked, confused.

"Like the ice-skating show you were on, you wore those REALLY tight tights and stuff and it totally fit your figure, but now... you like, don't have any hips. I bet it's the granola," Izzy rambled.

"Granola?"

"The kind you keep in your tub," Izzy replied, still deep in thought.

"... You know about that?" Chris cringed.

"Old news," Izzy giggled. "So like I was thinking. You should seriously look into formfitting pants or like something else that would totally fit your body type... Well, I mean, I'm not the fashion expert or anything, but desperate times. Wait! I've like got it! You could wear bellbottoms or clownpants or, or a thong!"

"..."

"Wait..."

"Why do you care again?" Chris asked.

"Well," Izzy tried to hide the blush.

"Can't you go talk to Owen or something?" Chris said, in desperate need of his coffee.

"Owen couldn't pull off those pants, though," Izzy winked at him before swinging away on a vine.

--

**Izzy so wasn't crazy enough. :P**

**Please review! **


	18. Eva and Tyler

**Disclaimer: **I own Chris. Oh yeah.

**Author's Note: **Yay! A Tyler chappie! Finally! I've gotten every TDI character (and Bunny!). Woot!

--

"Ugh," Tyler grunted as he tried to lift a five pounder. He was the Playa De Loser's gym, which was a really posh gym. He tried and tried, but alas could not. His energy was drained from all the things he had attempted (but not succeeded) at doing in the gym.

Eva had walked in a little earlier, but her presence was soon made clear from the incessant laughter. "You- You," she tried to get out in between laughs. She wiped a tear form under her unibrow.

"You think you can do better?" Tyler challenged.

"No, no..." Eva replied. "I **know** I can do better than that," she lifted a 50 pound dumbbell effortlessly.

_She's really strong.... _Tyler finally realized. "You're really strong."

"I know," Eva responded slowly, wondering if he had just realized that.

"Watch this," Tyler tried to benchpress twenty-something pounds, but failed miserably as beads of sweat trickled down the side of his face. He wanted to show Eva that he was strong too and maybe even get her to him...

"I'm watching," Eva said, amused.

"I messed up. Lemme do it again," Tyler tried again.

"Don't waste your time," Eva scoffed.

"I like doing this though," Tyler countered.

"But you stink at it," Eva pointed out. Tyler took a step towards her as Eva took a step back. "What are you doing?"

"What's to lose?" Tyler kissed Eva square on this mouth.

Tyler was confined to a wheelchair for months after that.

--

**XD**

**Sorry Tyler fans... I love reviews! Also, I need some ideas for future drabbles! :)**


	19. Chef and Bridgette

**Disclaimer: **Chris? Still mine. I can share though ;)

**Author's Note: **Wow! That's a lot of crack!pairings! I hope to do them all someday... :D

For now, this is a Chef/Bridgette suggested by shockcollar. She also gave me the idea for this one, so go her! Takes place about... Six years in the future. Thanks for reading thus far, y'all. You really make my day.

--

"Hmm..." Bridgette compared the the two brands of veggie burgers. "Why does this have to be so hard?" she sighed.

"It doesn't _have _to be," a suave voice said from behind her. The surfer chick spun around, but was greeted by a familiar sight.

"Do I... know you?" she asked, trying to recount her memory.

"Camp Wawanakwa. Crazy Reality Television..."

"Chef Hatchet!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Wow! You're not so... scary..."

"Times have changed," Chef Hatchet sighed. "After Total Drama Island, I got a contract with a makeover show. Turns out there were benefits."

"That's good," Bridgette smiled, happy for the chef. She completely forgot about the veggie patties in her hands.

"Still vegetarian, right?" Chef Hatchet dug into the refrigerator beside her and pulled out small green packet of mixed vegetables. "This is the best as far as veg cuisine gets."

"Okay, thanks," Bridgette took the packet from him, a little unsure about taking his advice.

"No problem," Chef told her sincerely. "Say, why don't you come over and I show you how to make it? We can have dinner, if you want."

Bridgette's eyes started twitching. "Thanks... But, no thanks..."

"I'm serious. I'm not that bad of a cook," Chef added.

"Uh... sure...." Bridgette gave a weak smile.

"I have a Ph.D. in The Culinary Arts, I'll have you know," Chef said proudly.

"And when did this happen?" Bridgette cocked an eyebrow.

"'Bout ten years ago," Chef answered with a nostalgic look on his face. "Good times...."

"Ten years ago?" Bridgette said incredulously. "W-Why didn't you ever cook good at camp?"

"Are you saying that I don't cook good?" Chef challenged.

"No, sir!" Bridgette saluted, then laughed.

"So, what do you say?" Chef asked.

"Alright," Brigdette caved. "I'll come."

"Great," Chef took the veggies from her. "Let's go, Maggot," he said, smiling.

--

**Aww. Chef needs some love. I guess He and Spork just didn't work out. *sigh***

**Anyhoo, reviews are always taken warmly.**


	20. Katie and DJ

**Disclaimer:** Haha, you're funny.

**Author's Note:** Nothing much for this one... Takes place during 'The Sucky Outdoors'. Just a note, but I like Eva/DJ WAY more than this pairing. I've got a poll on my profile, so vote if you want. I can't thank you R&Rers enough! :)

--

"Fine, then!" Katie stuck her tongue out at Sadie before stomping off. She walked off into the forest, bringing her arms up to rub her arms from the cold. "Sadie's right. I do have a sucky sense of direction," Katie mumbled, lost. She sat down on a rock and sighed.

"Who's there?" DJ peeked in from behind some brush.

"D-DJ?" Katie asked hopefully.

"That you, girl?" DJ brushed off his shirt.

"Wow! I'm not as lost as I thought I was!" Katie exclaimed.

"... Uh, you're pretty lost, girl," DJ sat beside her.

"So are you," Katie mumbled as she wrapped her arms around her knees, looking down. DJ laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Katie," DJ reassured. A bunny popped out of his pocket.

"Is that a... bunny?" Katie said, her excitement obvious.

"Yeah, I found it," DJ pet it. "I wanna keep it."

"You SO should," Katie forgot about all of her problems as she held the bunny. "What's her name?"

"I don't know," DJ shrugged. "I couldn't think up a good one."

"What about..." Katie thought for a minute. "... Bunny."

"Bunny," DJ said, trying it out. "I like it. Thanks."

"No problem, D-" a scream interrupted Katie. "Oh my gosh! Sadie!!!"

"I think she needs you," DJ put a hand on Katie's shoulder.

"O-Oh okay," Katie stood up. She lightly pecked DJ on the lips."Thanks, DJ," she ran off in Sadie's direction.

DJ just touched his lips and smiled.

--

**Next Chapter: Ideas are _always _welcome! :)**

**Reviews too!**


	21. 10 Years Into the Future!

**Disclaimer:** :P

**Author's Note:** Over 4,000 Hits! You guys, ROCK!!! Thanks so much!! And DJ/Katie fans, I'm sorry about dissing it in the last chapter. It's cute and I'm happy if DJ is, but Eva/DJ is a personal fave. I won't do it again. :)

This chappie kinda revisits some of the past pairings. Some being the key word here. Not all. If I did all, then lotsa people would've had to cheat, which isn't nice. The chappie is a wee bit different than the rest. My longest yet!

--

"I'm sure _everyone_ has wondered where are your favorite Total Drama Island characters now!!" Chris exclaimed. He walked a little farther on the Dock of Shame. "10 Years in the Future- What are they doing now? Have relationships changed? Stay tuned for the most dramatic spin-off yet- Total... Drama... FUTURE!!!"

A few moments passed before the first boat arrived. It was a luxurious liner and two people stepped off, a man and woman.

"Trent, a now-famous musician and," Chris said, but then paused. "... Lindsay..."

"Hello, Chip," Lindsay said purposely. She grabbed Trent's hand and leaned on his shoulder as she walked by Chris. Trent glared at Chris.

"You're still upset about _that_?" Chris scoffed.

"Hey, she's mine now!" Trent held up his wedding band. "You had your chance and you blew it!"

Lindsay just stood beside Trent, trying to hold in all of her emotions.

"What happened to no hard feelings?" Chris asked.

"No hard feelings? Chris, you were the entity who-" Lindsay stopped and looked down. "You dessicated it. I don't wish to have anything to do with the sadist ba$tard before me. The only thing left of our marriage is papers collecting dust in a corrupt lawyers office. We're divorced and you know it. But it doesn't matter anymore, because I love Trent. And I don't need your worthless alimony. My book has skyrocketed me to fame and fortune."

"Fine, then," Chris turned around, somewhat astounded by Lindsay's choice in words. Another boat pulled up. "DJ, Eva!"

DJ and Eva walked off the boat, holding hands. Eva was wearing a surprisingly feminine blouse and some trousers and DJ was clad in a hand-tailored Armani suit.

"Let's give a big round of applause to.... WhatsTheirFaces, successful entrepreneurs who are in Fortune 500," Chris clapped. Trent and Lindsay clapped politely too.

"We have names, you know," Eva grabbed Chris by his collar, but let him go as DJ put a hand on her shoulder. The two walked to the end of the dock where Lindsay and Trent were.

"Gwen and Duncan," Chris announced as a sharply dressed couple got off their boat. Duncan's faux-hawk was gone as was Gwen's highlights. "Duncan is a literature teacher at the same high school that Gwen teaches Art," Chris said as Gwen and Duncan joined the rest.

"Katie and Ezekiel," Chris said in his skater accent. At Katie's mention, Eva's eyes filled with rage. As soon as Katie got off the boat with Ezekiel, Eva started growling.

"You home-wrecking wh*re!" Eva spat.

"Excuse me?" Katie challenged. "He was mine!"

"He IS mine!" Eva yelled.

"Yeah, so shove it, b!tch," Katie stood as far away from Eva as possible.

"What's she talking about, eh?" Ezekiel whispered to Katie.

"Nothing, baby," Katie kissed him.

"Okay... Things are definitely getting dramatic!" Chris exclaimed. "Beth and Harold, everyone!"

A tall, slender and beautiful brunette got off the boat, holding hands with a muscular red-head.

"Beth..." Lindsay started.

"Harold?" Duncan raised his unibrow.

"Supermodel and famous ninja actor," Chris replied. "Not too shabby," he whispered to the camera.

"Let's give it up for LeShawna and Justin!!" Chris exclaimed. A boat pushed off a rather hefty couple onto the docks.

"OOOOHH!! Boy, you better not-" LeShawna was interrupted by a bald, ugly and out-of-shape man.

"Don't start with me, woman!" Justin said hoarsely.

"Ahem," Chris cleared his throat and the unhappy couple walked down the docks, arguing.

"Put your hands together for-" Chris was interrupted by a foghorn. A ship pulled up and a buff, body-builder kinda man walked out, carrying a... chubby, to say the least, woman.

"Sadie?" Katie scoffed. "Unbelievable. Just like you to follow me everywhere I go."

"Cody?" Gwen's jaw dropped. "Wow," she blushed.

"Hey, Gwen," Cody waved as he walked next to her. He let Sadie down and was about to talk to Gwen. He decided against it after a few seconds under Duncan's glare.

"Up next is-" Chris was interrupted again.

"WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" a young-looking man hopped onto the docks. He was soaked.

"Wait up!" a red-headed woman with green rimmed glasses called from the bow of a boat. The wet man started dancing as the red-headed woman stepped onto the dock. "Grind it, BABY!!"

"...." Chris was speechless. "Welcome, Noah, the certified psychopath and Izzy, world-renowned psychiatrist."

"Noah went crazy?" Gwen whispered to Duncan.

"Maybe the stick up his a$$ finally cracked," Duncan whispered back.

"I HEARD that," Noah said in a sing-song voice. Izzy lead him over to the end of the dock, and waved at her friends.

"Wow! It's been forever!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Okay, then..." Chris recovered from Noah and Izzy's surprise.

Chris looked down at his list, but the next boat had appeared already.

"Hiya, everyone!" Owen waved to everyone.

"Darling," Heather smiled at him, her arm wrapped around his.

"Owen inherited half a billion dollars from his long-lost uncle last year," Chris noted. The former cast nodded knowingly.

"So... That's all the couples," Chris concluded. "We've got four LOSERS who are still single..."

"Excuse me?" Courtney crossed her arms, glaring at Chris.

"Wh-Why is everyone doing that to me today?!" Chris cried.

"Really, you think you can bring us back to the island with your faulty contracts, but-" Chris interrupted Courtney's snide display.

"Done yet?" Chris asked. Courtney walked off in a huff. Next, Tyler came.

"Hey, Lindsay!" Tyler waved to her, smiling. He was hoping to be rekindled with Lindsay.

"Hi, Tyler," Lindsay smiled at him. Tyler beamed back at her.

"I didn't get a smile!" Chris whined.

"Sorry, Tyler," Lindsay held up her wedding ring.

"O-Oh," Tyler walked off, disappointed.

"Bridgette!" Chris high-fived the surfer. "Geoff!"

Bridgette and Geoff's eyes locked and memories came flooding in.

"Anyway," Chris took the spotlight again. "Contracts have allowed us to put these 22 campers through the worst he!l imaginable... AGAIN!!!! Through challenges and alliances; betrayal and identifiable food- Follow your favorite campers, see how they've changed throughout the past ten years AND tell your friends! Stay tuned for more Total... Drama... FUTURE!!!"

---

**Gasp. I added a twinge of canon there... **

**Lemme know what you guys think. This is a one-timer, standalone, but if you like it that much, maybe I'll add another chapter kinda like this one. As always, I love your ideas and I love your reviews. **


	22. Gwen and Cody

**Disclaimer:** 1000GreenSun doesn't own Total Drama Island or any of it's subsidiaries. If she did, Chris would have been able to show off his six-pack at least once during the show.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to nikki-kun05, logicaltiger and NixtheWardon for their input and ideas for this Gody! Oh yeah, and if you need more crack, pairings that is, check out my Chris/Lindsay/Trent fic. :)

--

"Hey Gwen," Cody waved at her.

Gwen looked up from her sketchbook and sighed, "Yeah?"

"Just wanted to y'know, say hi," Cody shrugged.

"Yeah…" Gwen said disbelievingly. She returned to her drawing.

"So… Whatcha drawing?" Cody asked, trying to look over her shoulder. A blush crawled up Gwen's neck.

"Nothing. Go away," she said quickly.

"Why?" Cody grinned. "Don't want the Codemeister to see it?"

"If I show you, will you go away?" Gwen sighed.

"Sure!" Cody exclaimed. "I mean, whatever."

Gwen handed him the sketchbook.

"Wow! This is really good!" Cody looked at the drawing. It was a picture of the Screaming Gophers team and Gwen had captured every detail perfectly from Noah's lip to Izzy's grin to Trent's dimples.

"I don't know… I think I'm missing something," Gwen chewed the end of her pencil.

"Oh, I know!" Cody sat beside her. "May I?" Gwen handed him her pencil as Cody drew a hairy mustache on Heather's face. Gwen laughed.

"I think I'm still missing something…" Gwen sighed.

"Okay…" Cody drew a sandwich in Owen's hand. Gwen smiled.

"That's not it," she told him.

"What about this?" Cody drew a heart above Gwen's head and heart above his own, then a line connecting the two.

"I think that was it," Gwen pecked Cody lightly. "Thanks."

--

**So, next chappie- I wanna do a Duncan. So tell me- Eva, LeShawna or Bridgette? Or another lady camper, if you want.**

**I love reviews! They're like cookies… Yum.**


	23. Bridgette and Duncan

**Disclaimer:** TDI belongs to… it's owner. Not me. Duh-Durr.

**Author's Note:** Thanks again to nikki-kun05 for her help with the plot for this drabble! And please don't be afraid to check out my new fic, The Trials of a Heart, everyone! It's all crack/fanon… Also, thanks so much for all the reviews and ideas, y'all! You keep me going!

--

"Whatever, I'm out of here," Duncan left the cabin area to wander off into the woods. He was looking for a good tree to vandalize, but settled for noogieing a deer.

Bridgette, who was just passing by happened to see this and was taken aback.

"What the heck, Duncan?" she yelled at him.

"Huh?" Duncan turned towards her. "You mean… this?" he noogied the innocent deer.

"Leave him alone," Bridgette cried.

"Make me," Duncan grinned.

"Please?" Bridgette asked sweetly. Duncan couldn't refuse that smile.

"Oh, alright," Duncan let the deer go. "Happy?" he said sarcastically.

"Why do you do that?" Bridgette asked, curiously.

"Why are you wandering around in the woods? Weren't you scared of that?" Duncan replied.

"I meant… Never mind," Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Duncan asked suspiciously.

"Me? Well, I uh..." Bridgette tried to think of a plausible excuse. "Was looking for rocks. Yup."

"Rocks?" Duncan raised his unibrow.

"Uh huh," Bridgette was about to back away, but tripped over a rock and fell on her butt. "Ow..."

"Looks like you found that rock," Duncan smirked. "Need some help?"

"Nah, I'm okay," Bridgette rubbed her head as she got up. "Just stop molesting the deer, and I'll be okay," she said with a grin.

"Well," Duncan looked at her. "If you look at it that way..."

"I was just kidding," Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"So you don't mind if I keep on noogieing the deer?" Duncan asked, feigning innocence.

"Look! Courtney!" Bridgette distracted him. Duncan turned around and Bridgette grabbed him, giving him a good ol' noogie.

"Hey, Ow! What was that for!" Duncan fixed his faux-hawk.

"Maybe you'll think about how the deer feel next time," Bridgette replied.

--

**Kinda lame... Anyhoo, I love reviews! And I need some ideas for another chappie!**


	24. Trent and Lindsay Again

Disclaimer: If I owned TDI, then Trent and Lindsay, along with DJ and Eva would be CANON!

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. What can I say. Life happens. This is a 'What If' thing that takes place instead of the Heather/Trent kiss at the end of Search and Do Not Destroy. I love Trindsay too much!!

--

"This way, Trent," Heather lead him towards the docks.

"Thanks, Heather," Trent said, slightly suspicious that Heather was helping him, but thankful nonetheless. Heather walked off, leaving Trent there.

"Hi, Todd," Lindsay waved flirtatiously at Trent.

"Uh, Lindsay... Hey. Have you seen Gwen?" Trent asked.

"Greta? Not really," Lindsay sauntered over to Trent. "You've got the cutest green eyes I've ever seen..."

"Thanks?" Trent grabbed Lindsay by the shoulders and gently pushed her to the right, then left. He was still looking for Gwen.

Lindsay giggled.

"What was that for?" she twirled a stray strand of blonde hair.

"Still looking for Gwen," Trent sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What's so great about Greta?" Lindsay asked, slightly pouting.

"Gwen," Trent looked at her.

"She likes Cody," Lindsay blurted out.

"..."

"It's okay, Brent. I know someone else that likes you," Lindsay told him.

Trent was interested, "Who?"

"Me," Lindsay whispered, with a smile.

"You?" Trent slowly backed away. Lindsay walked towards him.

"Uh huh," Lindsay bit her lip, getting nervous.

"I-Uh, Lindsay, I like Gwen," Trent stuttered.

"You don't like me?" Lindsay looked up at him, hurt.

"No, no," Trent said a little too quickly, surprising himself.

"So you do?" Lindsay asked, a little excited.

"I-" Trent was interrupted by Lindsay grabbing hold of his hands. "Uh..."

"Trent," Lindsay finally got his name right. This shocked Trent.

"... Yeah?"

Lindsay brought her hands to his chest, trailing down it. She cupped Trent's face in her hands and stood on her toes, kissing him. Before he knew it, Trent was kissing back with the same passion that she had originally started with.

Unbeknownst to Trent and Lindsay, Heather had lured Gwen into getting a full-size view of Trent and Lindsay.

Heather smirked victoriously.

--

**:P**


	25. Gwen and Owen

**Disclaimer:** If you think I own anything, please, feel free to visit your local psychiatrist.

**Author's Note:** Wow!! You guys are AWESOME!! I've gotten nearly 6,000 hits on this fic! Your kind words always keep me going, readers and reviewers. I wouldn't be able to write this without you all! Surprisingly, a lot of people have suggested an OGwen, so lo and behold! This takes place whenever, but you can think of it as a follow-up to the last chappie.

Yay!! Woot for da Trindsay fans!! If anyone's interested, I've got a Trindsay fic, The Trials of a Heartthat was just updated!

--

"Hey, are you okay?" Owen sat beside a teary Gwen. She looked up at him and shook her head, looking down.

"Do I look okay?" Gwen rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, it'll be alright," Owen patted her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I wish," Gwen replied.

The smile that Owen always wore, faltered seeing Gwen like this.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Owen asked softly.

"Why do you even care?" Gwen sighed.

"You're my friend, aren't you?" Owen answered rhetorically. Gwen wiped away her tears.

"I-I am?" she asked softly.

"Well of course! Everyone's my friend!" Owen exclaimed.

"… Oh," Gwen sighed, realizing that she was just like everyone else.

"I'm sorry," Owen said, realizing his mistake. "I never say the right thing, do I?"

Gwen laughed a little.

"It's okay, big guy," Gwen comforted him.

"I'm glad we're on the same team," Owen engulfed Gwen in a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't... breathe... Circulation... cutting... off..."

"Sorry," Owen apologized bashfully as he let Gwen go. "That happens a lot."

"It's okay," Gwen smiled uncharacteristically. Somehow, those little smiles seemed to come out a lot around Owen.

"Hey! I know what'll make everything better!" Owen exclaimed.

"Okay... I'm listening," Gwen responded.

"PANCAKES!!!" Owen started dancing. Gwen laughed."You wanna? I've got a secret stash under my bed."

"Um..." Gwen grimaced, but sighed. "I'd love to."

--

**An OGwen! Woot!**

**Okay, next chappie... Beth/Cody, Beth/Justin or Beth/Noah. Other dudes are good too, but I wanns dish out a Beth chappie.**


	26. Beth and Noah

**Disclaimer:** TDI belongs to its owners

**Author's Note:** Flames aren't cool. No one's making you read my fic, Flame Rising! Oh wait, you haven't read it, have you? You've just decided that flaming me would be fun, right? Yeah, well, sorry to disappoint, but I'm not deleting or discontinuing my fic because of your 'criticism'. You realize that the things you said about my grammar and spelling don't even apply to my fic? Even though you're not reading this, I want to make this loud and clear for everyone and anyone who wants to flame me. FLAMES ARE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS!!

Oh yeah... I didn't update because of the flame, I've just been uber bust lately... -_-.

I've got this science workshop thing every Tuesday and Thursday starting on Feb. 3rd during my 'Writing Time', so I might not be able to update as often. Also, I've got to prepare for this Math Competition thing that's on Friday.

Yup. I'm a dork like that.

--

"Aw, great!" Beth sighed. She pulled some lettuce out from between her braces. She looked into a clear pool of water and sighed as she saw her reflection. Beth got up and walked towards the beach, where she saw Justin rip off his shirt and grin at himself in the mirror. Beth waved at him, but he didn't notice. She sighed once again.

At the shore, Noah was reading a book. Beth sat down beside him.

"Hey, Noah," she said.

Noah didn't respond.

"What? Am I not cool enough to talk to you?" Beth said, frustrated.

"Well," Noah looked up snidely. "What's you today? And every other day of the week?"

"Whatever," Beth brought her knees close to her.

Noah snorted and looked back at his book. Every now and then, though, he'd uncharacteristically glance at Beth. She didn't notice.

"Are you still here?" Noah scoffed.

"Yeah," Beth answered softly, looking down. She brought her eyes up to Noah. "So... Whatcha reading?"

"Gaming cheats," Noah grunted.

"Can I see?"

"No."

"Well, why not?"

"Because."

"Hey, Cody!" Beth waved. Noah turned and Beth snatched the book Noah was holding. A piece of paper fell out of the book and Beth looked up at it. Noah was trying to hold down a blush.

" 'B&N'," Beth read aloud. "Isn't that a bookstore? Barnes and Noble?"

"... Yeah," Noah paused.

"Wait..." Beth looked at the drawing intently. "That doesn't stand for... Beth and Noah, does it?" she looked up at him confused.

Noah sighed.

"So _that's_ why you didn't want me to see it!"

"..."

Beth leaned over and kissed Noah softly.

--

**Yes. Noah can be straight.**

**Reviews and pairing ideas are always loved!**


	27. Bridgette and Ezekiel

**Disclaimer:** This product is meant for educational purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. Void where prohibited. Batteries not included. Contents may settle during shipment. Use only as directed. Do not use while operating a motor vehicle or heavy equipment. Oops… Wrong disclaimers.

**Author's Note: **I drew a pic of what Duncan, DJ, Geoff and Chris would look like as girls… Check 'em out at my DeviantART account if you want. I've got the same penname there. I just posted 'Gender Bent' which is a fic about that pic. Also, Paladin of Light 288 wanted to dedicate a Bridgette/Ezekiel to the Kobold Necromancer, so here it is, I guess. Sorry it took so long… :)

… And I'm not too good with Ezekiel, so… Lemme know how OOC I got him.

I'm surprised I updated on Super Bowl day... Read and enjoy, folks.

--

Ezekiel heard that the latest elimination had just occurred and everyone had gathered at the docks of Playa de Losers to see who'd be joining them next. The Boat of Losers pulled up and surfboard and blonde girl came out.

Ezekiel smiled at her, but Bridgette didn't see him, or maybe she hadn't forgiven him about what had happened in the first episode.

Later, the crowd had dispersed, but Ezekiel still stood there, thinking.

"Sorry," a soft voice behind him apologized. Ezekiel hadn't noticed the surfboard that hit his head.

"Huh?" Ezekiel came back to earth. He rubbed his head and felt a big bump. "What happened, eh?"

"I am so sorry," Bridgette led him inside, where she grabbed an ice pack. "I didn't mean to do that…"

"It's okay," Ezekiel held the ice to his head.

"I wasn't really paying attention…" Bridgette started. "I was just off in my own world, thinking, I guess."

"That makes two of us," Ezekiel added. "But don't be so glum, eh? It doesn't suit you."

"Suit me?" Bridgette raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, you look good all the time!" Ezekiel blurted.

"… Uh, thanks?" Bridgette replied.

"Sorry," Ezekiel looked down. "I just never say the right thing, eh?"

Bridgette smiled.

"I know how that feels," Bridgette told him gently.

"I- Really?" Ezekiel looked up at her.

"Yeah," Bridgette said softly. She gave a reassuring smile to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and embraced him in a warm hug.

**--**

**Hope you liked it! :)**

**As for next chappie… I'm doin' a Chris one for sure- Chris/Courtney, Chris/Eva or Chris/Gwen? I'm open to other Chris pairings too. Please let me know what you want!**


	28. Chris and Eva

**Disclaimer: **Chris? Still mine. I can share though ;)

**Author's Note: **Woot! Okay, Eva is AWE-some! Gotta love her. I know there were some mixed feelings about this pairing, but I really like it. Chris is way OOC, so just pretend he finished eating some of Chef Hatchet's food, kay? ;)

And to my anonymous reviewer Art, I don't flame and I didn't leave a flame on The Kobold Necromancer's fic, because well, I haven't read it. Yes... Shame on me. I'll have to get to it soon :)

Onto le fic!

--

"You got a problem? I can fix that face of yours, real easy!" Eva cracked her knuckles.

"Huh?" Chris looked at her. "Oh, well I have lawyers."

"Gr.." Eva growled.

"Hey, you need to relax!" Chris defended. "Why don't you and I..."

"Are you implying something?" Eva's eye twitched in anger.

"Me? No..." Chris replied with a smirk.

"Oh, then you must be high from the pot you smell like," Eva narrowed her eyes.

_High off of love..._ "Hey, watch it!" Chris said.

"I'll watch it, alright," Eva mumbled.

"This lighting makes you look hot!" Chris blurted. _Crap..._

"We're outside," Eva raised her unibrow, shocked at herself that she hadn't castrated the host yet.

"Oh, right," Chris looked around. "I have to go..."

"Wait, you wanna see how much I can benchpress?" Eva asked, grinning.

"You bet," Chris replied.

"Let's go," Chris hopped into Eva's arms and she effortlessly carried him away.

--

**Okay, because Eva's my favorite female on the show... Tell me what you'd like, choosing from Eva/Duncan, Eva/Noah or another DJ/Eva. Other dudes are welcome too.**

**Leave a review if you want to!**


	29. Duncan and Eva

**Disclaimer: **I'm going to step out of the 'Circle of the Norm' and tell you that if you wish to see in writing, my non-ownage of TDI/TDA- You can refer back to previous chappies.

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't update very much... What can I say, life happens. Dontcha just hate that? Other than that, I don't have much to say, today. Sorry. I know how you all love my long author's notes ;)

Oh yeah, and this happens in juvie, before TDI/TDA. Read, review, enjoy!

--

"Whoa!" Duncan raised his unibrow. "Hello there, sexy!" he whistled.

The muscular girl who was lifting dumbbells turned to him and growled. Duncan backed off a little. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Duncan. You must be Gillete, cuz you're the best a man can get!" Duncan winked. "And we've got matching eyebrows!"

Eva reddened angrily. "EXCUSE ME?!?!"

Duncan took this as a warning. "I was just playing with ya, toots. What are you in here for?"

"Road rage," Eva gritted her teeth.

"That's cool," Duncan replied.

"What about you? Slander? Annoying-Ness?" Eva countered.

"Nah, I'm in here for worse," Duncan responded.

"And that would be...?"

"Well, I guess I can tell you..." Duncan started. "It all started when I was a little boy..."

--

"... And now I'm in juvie," Duncan finished.

"Wow," Eva grabbed the nearest inmate's sleeve and blotted her eyes. "That's so... So..."

"Yeah, I know," Duncan looked her, trying to be strong.

Eva smiled at him. "Do you wanna, I don't know, get some gruel or something?"

"Sure," Duncan smirked.

--

Woot! More Eva! :D

Reviews are sustanance!


	30. Sadie and Owen

**Disclaimer: **Like I own TDI/TDA...

**Author's Note: **Eep! Does anyone know where to check out the new TDA episode? I checked youtube, veoh, AOL video and a few other places. I can't access Teletoon, cuz I'm American. Please lemme know if anyone knows where to find it!

Oh yeah, this one's right after Katie gets voted off.

--

"OH MY GOSH! I like can't take it anymore!!" Sadie sobbed. "Like I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED Katie!!"

Owen heard her choked sobs and put it upon himself to put a smile back onto her rosy face.

"Sadie?" he called out.

"Y-Yeah?" she cried.

"What happened?" Owen squat down beside her. "Why are you crying?"

"I miss Katie!" Sadie burst out crying.

"There, there," Owen pat her back. "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is!" Sadie cried. "Katie's like half of me! And like without her, I'm like missing a bunch!"

Owen gave her a sympathetic smile. "It'll be okay. Do you really think that Katie wants you to be sad?"

"Well, no. I guess not," Sadie sniffled.

"There ya go!" Owen exclaimed. "Then be happy, and win it for the both of ya!"

Sadie looked up at him wryly. "It's not just that..."

"Then what is it?" Owen asked her warmly.

"Well... Katie's always been like the better half of me, like the prettier half and without her, it's like..." Sadie sighed.

"Oh..." Realization hit Owen. "You're beautiful, Sadie. You shouldn't think about yourself like that."

"Yeah, right," Sadie scoffed. She wiped the tears from her face.

"I mean it," Owen said softly. "Really."

"Really?" Sadie looked up at him with her tearstained eyes.

"Really," Owen engulfed her in a hug.

Sadie smiled, "Thanks, Owen. You're really- Eww! What's that smell?" Sadie cringed at the lethal methane that had just been released

"Sorry," Owen apologized bashfully.

--

**Don't mean to be all stereotypical and stuff, pairing that fat people together if that's what you're thinking. I just think they have potential.**

**Any ideas for the next chappie? I wanna do something along the lines of Izzy/Cody, Izzy/Duncan or Trent/Izzy. **

**Please leave a review!**


	31. Trent and Izzy

**Disclaimer:** TDI/TDA ain't mine.

**Author's Note:** This chappie goes out to all my awesome readers and reviewers! I've gotten so many hits and favs and alerts... You guys motivate me to write more, so without each and everyone of you wonderful R&Rers, this fic wouldn't have gotten this far.

Thanks so much.

And there are mild spoilers for TDA, but very mild.

--

"Wow. She's beautiful," Trent looked in awe of the little bundle of joy in his arms.

Trent looked over to the sweaty, yet energetic redhead laying in the hospital bed to his side.

"Can Izzy see?" her arms reached out for the baby. "Aww!! She looks just like her great-great-grandpa! Twice removed that is. Wait... OhMyGosh! She TOTALLY looks like this bump that Izzy had on my ankle that time that I tripped over that bear and fell and scared the bear away and-" Izzy took a second to breath.

Trent just beamed. "So, how does it feel like to be a mom?"

"It feels like... Gas... Like kinda like it. Not totally, but you know when it really, really, REALLY has to come out but you wanna hold it in but you can't, and then you like let out a big one? Well motherhood feels like that because well, Izzy don't really wanna take care of it because all babies pee and poop and cry and poop and like- OhMyGosh! This is just like that time when my mom had her thirty-first kid and I like had to take care of it because like the older kids were off at 'college'... College my ass-" Izzy's babbles were interrupted.

"Language," Trent warned her.

"Oh, sorry, baby," Izzy apologized.

"We can't just keep calling her baby her whole life," Trent said. "What do you want to name her?"

"OhMyGosh! We should so name her Lettice!" Izzy started. "Or Flick! Or Xanthes!"

"Xanthes... That's pretty," Trent smiled.

"I got it!" Izzy exclaimed. "We'll name her Pencil!"

"..."

"Wait a second... Are you sure this is a girl?" Izzy asked.

"Well, yeah," Trent replied slowly. "What makes you think it isn't?"

"It's smells like a guy. Like- Wait," Izzy checked the baby. "Nah, it's a girl. I just didn't want it to be like when my friend's neighbor's wife's cousin's nephew had a baby and like they thought it was a boy, but it was a girl and the girl like thought she was guy and she ended up in therapy, then there was this explosion in the asylum and stuff and everyone got blown to bits -BOOM!-, so... Just checkin'."

"That's nice," Trent replied unsurely. "You know what I noticed?"

"What?"

"We only need eight more of these kids," Trent responded.

--

He only has one! He needs NINE! D:

So, anyway, to quote my awesome buddy Kelsica2, reviews are the sticky to my buns!

Wow... That sounded wrong...

Anyhoo, I love reviews! :)


	32. TDBDGSS: DJ

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TDI/TDA. Go figure.

**Author's Note: **This is something new, lemme know if you like the idea or not!

--

"Welcome to 'The Total Dramatic Blind Date Game Show… Sorta…', or what everyone knows it as, 'TDBDGSS', with me, you're host, Chris Maclean!" Chris announced. "Everyone knows how this works- We'll be bringing in a camper from Total Drama Island and we'll have them talk to three people of the opposite gender from camp. The catch- they don't know who they're talking to. At the end of the show- YOU- the fans will pick out who you want the camper to go on a blind date with. Capiche?" Chris explained. "No questions? Good! Let's get started!"

"Wait! I have a question!" someone from the audience exclaimed.

"… Yes?" Chris glared.

"What if that camper's already dating someone?"

"Then that's too bad," Chris answered with his signature grin. "Now, first person for today is… DJ! Let's give him a round of applause!"

"Hey, everyone," DJ waved to the crowd. Bunny poked out from his pocket.

"Take a seat, DJ," Chris motioned to the plush pink couch on center stage.

"Uh, er, okay…" DJ sat down awkwardly.

"Now, let's introduce the three ladies!" Chris exclaimed. A curtain rose, revealing three pink booths with silhouettes behind them. "The contestants for tonight… Chicks #1, #2 and #3!"

The audience cheered. Chris tossed DJ a handful or index cards, each with a question on them.

"Now man, ask them whatever you want, but it's up to the audience who you'll be going out with and frenching at the end of your date," Chris smirked.

"F-Frenching?" DJ stuttered. "That wasn't what I agreed to…"

"Too bad!" Chris took a seat in his chair. "Well, go ahead!"

"Um…" DJ looked down at the colorful notecards. "Do you believe in kissing on a first date?"

"I guess," the first girl visibly shrugged.

"No, not really," the second girl answered.

"Yeah! You got a problem with that?!" the third girl exclaimed.

"Moving on," Chris looked at DJ.

"Okay…" DJ read some questions. "How do you feel about animals and the environment?"

"OhMyGosh! I loooove the environment!" Lady #1 cooed.

"Yeah, the environment's pretty cool. My favorite animal's a dolphin," Lady #2 replied.

"Animals? Taste good. The environment? Not so much," Lady #3 replied.

"Where would you take me on a date?" DJ inquired.

"We could so double date with my best friend and her boyfriend!" Lady #1 exclaimed.

"I think the beach would be a pretty fun place," Lady #2 responded.

"I'd take you to the gym and we can benchpress there," Lady #3 replied.

"Steamy," Chris said suggestively.

"What do you find-" DJ was cut off by Chris.

"And that's all for today folks! Don't forget to choose which to set our good friend DJ up with!" Chris waved to the audience.

--

**Tell me what you think of this idea and who you want DJ to french. Next chappie's gonna be their date and if y'all like this, I can certainly do more of 'em. **

**Please review!**


	33. DJ and the Winner

**Disclaimer:** Why do I even put these things up? Y'all all know that I don't own TDI/TDA

**Author's Note:** DJ/Eva fans, I drew a DJ/Eva on DA if anyone's interested. And I did a Trindsay too! Trindsay fans _must_ check out Kelsica2's awesome artwork of Trent and Lindsay's future kiddos. And when I wrote this earlier, the score was that and now it's changed, so sorry for the discrepancy :)

--

"Welcome back to TDBDGSS everyone!" Chris welcomed. "The results are in! But first, let's reveal our three lovely ladies."

Three girls stepped out of their booths and stood beside Chris.

"Lady #1! Sadie," Chris said. "Chick #2! Bridgette! And last, but not least, Lady #3, Eva!"

DJ's eyes twitched at the choices. "Do I not get any say in this?"

"What? You got a problem with us?" Eva growled in his face.

"N-No," DJ squeaked.

"Good," Eva crossed her arms.

"Anyway… Let's see…" Chris ripped open the envelope. "And the lucky winner is… Sadie… and Eva…" Chris looked up confused.

Eva grinned triumphantly and Sadie squealed.

"EEE!!! We SO have to double-date with Katie and, uh, her current boyfriend," Sadie put her on her thinking face.

"Grr…" Eva tried to scare Sadie away. "I want DJ all to myself," Eva grabbed onto his arm and smiled a lovesick smile.

"Hey, me too!" Sadie clamped onto his other arm. Eva pulled DJ towards her as did Sadie.

"Uh, ladies," DJ said, turning purple. "Let… Go…"

"Sorry, DJ," both of them apologized, then glared at each other.

"Well have fun," Chris pushed the three of them off the set and into a limo.

--

"So, like, what do you want to order?" Sadie asked DJ.

"I might get a salad…" DJ mused. "Or that spaghetti dish…"

At this, both Eva and Sadie perked up.

"Actually, I'll get both," DJ told the waitress.

"I'm getting what he's getting," Eva told her.

"Me too," Sadie replied. Eva growled at her. Sadie stuck her tongue out. Eva raised her fist. Sadie did the same.

"Hey, hey, calm down, you two," DJ pulled them apart.

As soon as their food came, both girls sent flirty smiles at DJ.

"Want some of my spaghetti?" Eva batted her eyelashes.

"I have some of my own. Thanks, though," DJ smiled at her, didn't getting what she was implying.

"You have some nice… shorts," Sadie complemented.

"Thanks," DJ thanked.

"This is getting no where," Eva mumbled.

--

"Well, bye," DJ was too eager to leave after he paid for dinner.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sadie puckered up.

"… Oh, yeah," DJ sighed. He kissed Sadie and she fainted. DJ was about to kiss Eva but she grabbed him by the collar and crashed her lips on his.

--

"Lucky bastard," Chef mumbled from the control room.

"You're telling me," Chris laughed.

--

**I'm biased. I know.**

**Next ****TDBDGSS: Who do you want it to be?  
**


	34. TDBDGSS: Gwen

**Author's Note: **Gwen's going for TDBDGSS today, because I wanna give her payback for what she's done in the past few eppies of TDA. Team Trent all the way!

--

"And welcome back all of my adoring fans!" Chris blew kisses to the audience. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, let's welcome today's guest. Everyone put your hands together for Gwen!"

Gwen walked onto the stage and glared. "I am not doing this."

"Good to have you, Gwen," Chris greeted. Gwen crossed her arms. "Sit down, Gwen," Chris insisted.

As she sat down, three booths were revealed as a curtain pulled to the side.

"Let's welcome our choices for the night," the audience went wild. Three silhouettes could be clearly identified as guys. "We have... Contestant #1! Contestant #2! And Contestant #3!"

"Guys, #1, #2 ad #3. That's not predictable," Gwen mumbled under her breath.

"Hey!" Chris glared. He tossed her some notecards before walking away, mumbling.

"Okay..." Gwen read the card. "If a bear was chasing the two of us, what would you do?"

"Nothing. It'd run screaming when it'd see your face," Contestant #1 laughed dryly.

"I guess I'd fight it," Guy #2 shrugged. "But only because messing with wildlife is fun," he added quickly.

"The bear would fall in love with me as soon as it'd see me," Hottie #3's sultry voice said.

"...Whatever," Gwen rolled her eyes. "If you had to choose between me and a cheese sandwich, which would you pick?"

"The sandwich. I like eating when I read," #1 answered.

"You never get any good food in juvie, so the sandwich," #2 responded simply.

"Cheese isn't good for my knees," #3 replied snidely. "I guess I'd have to pick you."

"Good to know I'm loved," Gwen mumbled. "Do you have a girlfriend currently?"

"Just millions of fangirls," #1 said cynically.

"Well... Yeah, you could say that," #2 smirked.

"Not yet. Haven't met a girl hot enough for me yet," #3 said cockily.

"Time for a commercial break! Gotta love those sponsors!" Chris winked at the audience. "Vote now and we'll be back soon!"

--

**Yeah, folks, listen to Chris. Don't forget to vote! Oh yeah, reviews are cool too! **


	35. Gwen and her Winner

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Author's Note: Wow… It's been a while… I'm sorry I haven't updated. Life's gotten busier not to mention this horrible writers' block I got a few weeks ago *shudders*

Anyway, I hope you guys like it :)

And if you're reading this, you probably like fanon pairings. If you have a DA, be sure to join the TDI-Fanon-Club, which can be found at… http://tdi-fanon-club*deviantart*com/ (Just replace the asterisks with periods)

--

"I think today's winner is sorta obvious," Chris looked up at the fans. "But first, let's reveal our choices…."

"Noah!" Chris announced as #1 stepped out of his booth. "Duncan!" #2 grimaced at the audience. "Last, but not least, Justin!" #3 flashed a smile to the crowd.

"And the guy Gwen gets to smooch…" Chris paused for dramatic effect.

…

…

"Noah! Let's give the, uh, lucky guy, a round of applause," Chris laughed.

--

"You're kidding, right?" Gwen raised an eyebrow. The two were situated in a fancy high-end restaurant awaiting their meal.

"Yeah, I am. Here's the real _lucky_ winner," Noah looked up from his book.

"Urgh," Gwen crossed her arms and glared. "Jerk," she muttered.

"Whatever," Noah rolled his eyes. "I know you want me," he deadpanned.

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "Yeah," she said, holding her breath. "I want you… So bad…" she said huskily. Her lips held a playful grin.

"Uh…" Noah scratched his neck unsure of what to do. The room had suddenly gotten a lot warmer.

Gwen's hands slowly glided across the table and met his. Her eyes glanced up at him.

"Y-Yeah?" Noah said shakily.

"I _do_ have to kiss you, y'know…" Gwen said flirtatiously.

Noah's sarcastic nature returned and he commented, "Yeah. Can't wait," he rolled his eyes.

Gwen shook her head. "I don't want to be here anymore than you do, you know."

"Are you suggesting we make the most of our time together, then?" Noah asked. He snorted in reply.

Gwen clamped her teeth together because she knew if she didn't, she'd end up saying something she'd regret.

"Isn't this ironic? First Gopher to leave and last Gopher to leave?" Noah said cynically.

"So?" Gwen asked, unsure of its relevance.

"Just saying," Noah flipped the page of the book he was reading. "I bet you were just waiting to vote me off…"

"No," Gwen said softly. She averted her eyes. "I didn't vote you off," she murmured.

Noah's eyebrows raised in surprise. "… Really?"

"Yeah," Gwen looked up at him. "I kinda liked how you were busting Heather's chops…"

"Well, uh, thanks," Noah said, still in shock.

"No prob," Gwen leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "I think I might actually enjoy this dinner…"

--

**Is it just me or do normal drabbles turn out better? **

**Next chappie's gonna be a drabble, so leave a pairing or two, please :)**


	36. Owen and Bridgette

**Disclaimer:** Who owns TDI/TDA? Not me, for sure :P

**Author's Note: **Sorry updates have been coming slow. I made it to the math state championships, so preparing for that's been really chewing up my time. It's on the 21st, so after that, look forward to more frequent updates. I'm sorry… :)

This takes place after Brunch of Disgust. Enjoy, mes amis!

--

"Hey," Bridgette smiled at the next person in line for breakfast, Owen.

"Hey," Owen laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bridgette asked.

"Nothing, I've just got some gas," Owen giggled.

"Okay…" Bridgette took her slop and sat down. Owen did the same and sat beside her.

"What'd you think of that last challenge?" Owen asked her.

"It makes Chef's normal food seem gourmet," Bridgette replied. She shuddered, "That was freaky."

"Really? I thought it was tasty. 'Specially the dolphin weenies. Ooh… That sounded wrong," Owen laughed.

"Ugh," Bridgette grimaced. "Those were horrible! Dolphins are for swimming with, not for eating!"

Owen shrugged. "Hey, you gonna eat that?" he said, chewing his food with his mouth open.

"…No, not anymore," Bridgette lightly pushed her tray towards him.

"Sorry," Owen said bashfully.

"It's alright. It's not like you let one loose or anything," Bridgette's laugh was cut short by her face involuntarily crinkling. "Uh… Never mind."

"Sorry, again," Owen put his slop in between two molding buns and eat it in one bite.

"How do you eat that stuff?" Bridgette asked.

Owen shrugged, "I don't know. I just… do, I guess."

"I wish I could," Bridgette's stomach growled.

"It's easy! I can teach you," Owen exclaimed. "If you want, that is," he added quickly.

"N-No thanks," Bridgette smiled weakly, just appalled at the thought of eating anything like that.

"Oh, okay," Owen's smile faltered.

"It's okay, big guy," Bridgette patted him on the back. Owen smiled at her and engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't… breathe…" Bridgette choked out.

"Oops," Owen put her down. "Sorry…"

"Don't be," Bridgette smiled warmly at him. She giggled a little before walking off.

--

**You choose. It could be friendship or romance. Also, please vote on the poll in my profile! It's got a few crack choices, so vote for the one you want and that just might be the next one :D**

**Reviews = awesomesauce. **


	37. Katie and Trent

**Author's Note:** EGASP! No disclaimer! *faints*

Has anyone heard of the fandom, The Children of the Lamp? It's a book series by P.B. Kerr and there's like five fics of it on . Anyhoo, I started a fic for it (uploaded it last night) and it's gotten 2 hits. Maybe my wonderful R&Rers have me spoiled, but when I saw I've only gotten 2 hits on it, it made me sorta… sad… :(

Well, if anyone's familiar with that category, I'll be your best friend if you R&R that fic of mine… I really need some feedback, because I think I seriously screwed up that fic..

Oh yeah and there was a tie, so I flipped a coin. Katie/Trent was tails, so yeah… Don't forget to vote on the poll for next time. And don't ask about my math thing. It didn't turn out so well. If anyone cares enough, it's a journal entry on my DA.

Longest A/N Ever.

--

"Like, hi, Trent!" Katie waved at the cool musician. She put the clothes she was buying on the counter as Trent began to scan them,

Trent looked at her, feeling as if he knew her, but couldn't put his finger on who she may be.

"It's Katie, silly!" Katie giggled. "Remember? From Total Drama Island? I was like there with my best friend, Sadie!"

"Oh, yeah," Trent remembered her.

"So… How's Gwen?" Katie squealed. "You two were like the CUTEST couple!"

"Gwen? I don't really know… You'd have to ask her," Trent quickly averted his eyes, ringing up her total. "That's going to be $99.99."

"Like OMG! That's like you two's number! I'm like so sorry…" Katie swiped her credit card and signed.

"It's okay," Trent handed her the bag of clothes she had bought.

"Why don't we like catch up or something? We can go to the food court," Katie suggested.

"Okay, I guess… I get off work in a few minutes anyway," Trent shrugged.

"EEEE!!" Katie squealed. She coughed. "I mean, uh, cool!"

Katie lingered around the check-out counter until Trent got off duty and two headed to the food court. Katie went and got smoothies while Trent got some burgers.

"You like hamburgers, right?" Trent asked as he sat down.

"Sure!" Katie giggled. "I hope you like banana smoothies."

"Uh…" Trent smiled weakly, but still took the smoothie that Katie handed to him. Their hands met as Trent took hold of it. Katie blushed and looked away. "So… What have you been doing, y'know, after TDI?" Trent asked awkwardly.

"I don't really know," Katie blushed. "Time goes by so fast… Its hard to remember everything that goes on in life."

Trent was somewhat taken aback by Katie's deep comment, "Y-Yeah. You're totally right."

"Thanks," Katie flashed him a smile. Suddenly, her phone went off. She flipped it open as soon as she saw the caller ID. "Sadie? Like OMG! I'll be right there!!"

"What happened?" Trent asked, worried.

"OMG! Sadie's hurt! I've like gotta go!" Katie stood up hurriedly. "I am so sorry Trent for leaving you like this!"

"It's alright," Trent shrugged.

"Let me at least give you my number," Katie pulled out a pen and scribbled her number on his hand. She quickly pecked him on the cheek before rushing off.

After she left, Trent brought his hand up to where she had kissed him and involuntarily smiled. He wouldn't be washing his hands for a long time…

--

**Ew, Trent :/**

**Haha, reviews are awesome**!


	38. Trent and Courtney

**Disclaimer:** Greenie doesn't own anything.

**Author's Note:** Wow! Trent's such a ladies' man, I mean two consecutive drabbles? Wow. I wanna thank all of my readers and reviewers and fave-rs and alert-ers, because you all keep me writing and you give me that warm feeling inside :3

So thanks everyone :)

--

"TEAM TRENT!" Courtney waved the banner with 'TEAM TRENT!' in an innocent bystander's face. Courtney, Sadie and Katie had come together and were trying to recruit people for Team Trent. They even wore matching tee-shirts.

Katie and Sadie had taken the right side of the street while Courtney had the left.

"HEY! VOTE TEAM TRENT!" she waved the banner crazily in another teen's face. The boy with a guitar strapped to his back blinked.

"…Courtney?" he asked.

Courtney's eyes widened and if they were in a chibi cartoon, a giant sweatdrop would be on her forehead. "…Trent… Hi…"

"Whatcha doing?" Trent asked nonchalantly.

"Um…" Courtney tried to think of a plausible answer. "…Animal rights."

"Is that why you're wearing a 'Team Trent' shirt and waving a 'Team Trent' banner?" Trent asked, amused.

"Fine," Courtney grumbled. "I never liked Gwen anyway," she stuck her nose up in the air. "Team Trent."

"That's cool. I'm on Team Eva," Trent replied.

"…."

"She threatened me! Eva's scary, man," Trent shuddered.

"Whatever," Courtney turned her back towards the non-Team Trenter.

"Hey, why don't you take a break or something?" Trent suggested. "We can hang, if you want."

Courtney narrowed her eyes and carefully looked Trent up and down.

"Please?" Trent pleaded.

"…Well, okay," Courtney caved. "But you are SO converting to Team Trent when we're done!"

--

**Go Team Trent! :D**

**Sorry for those of you who haven't seen TDA, yet… You probably won't get it… But there's Team Gwen and Team Trent. You're one or the other. And Team Eva, too, but hey…**

**Reviews are love! **


	39. Izzy and the Bear

**Disclaimer:** As if I own TDI/TDA….

**Author's Note:** Uh, first things first. I'm not dead. Sorry I haven't posted in forever! Real life just caught up with me and I've been uber (to the millionth power) busy. Not to mention a bad case of writers' block… I'm so sorry! Anyway, please enjoy. And don't forget to vote on my poll! :)

--

"Like hi!!!" Izzy waved manically to the bear.

The bear cocked its head to the side and looked at her quizzically, as if to ask 'Huh?'.

"Oh, I get that like a lot!" Izzy laughed. "Like, don't you remember me?"

The bear nodded slowly.

"Good! I mean GREAT!" Izzy exclaimed. "Bears are like the cutest things ever and like I've only ever had like two pet bears but like Animal Control like repossessed them. It was like so sad!"

The bear gave a sympathetic smile.

"Like what's your name? My name's E-Scope!"

The bear pulled a pen and a pad of paper from its pocket and wrote 'Herman' in red ink.

"Herman? Like that's my dad's name! What a coincidence! And my two stepdads were named that too! I think like my mom had a thing Hermans. OMG! She's single! You two should so hook up!!" Izzy rambled.

The bear slowly stepped back.

"Like where are you going?" Izzy asked.

The bear didn't answer.

"We should go to your cave! My old bear had a gaming system there!" Izzy said.

The bear nodded, as if to say 'Me too'.

"What are we waiting for?!" Izzy grabbed a vine and swung away.

The bear just sat there.

"Are you coming or not?" Izzy asked impatiently.

The bear pulled out its phone and showed Izzy its contacts.

"Oh! I get it! PARTY AT HERMAN'S!" Izzy yelled.

--

**Please review! :D**


	40. Geoff and Eva

**Disclaimer:** TDI/TDA belongs to the guy that owns it. Duh.

**Author's Note:** Wow. It's been awhile. A long while. Sorry I had this fic on hiatus, but a bunch of things have been going on. It's good to be back writing crack again :D

--

"Stupid anger management crap," Eva muttered as she tried to keep a check on her anger. After her last outburst, the county judge ordered Eva 300 hours of anger management counseling.

"Eva, hey!" Geoff tipped his hat to her.

"Geoff?" Eva's unibrow crinkled. "You have anger issues?"

"Actually I'm waiting for a charge. I'm teaching people the art of being chill," Geoff explained.

"Wait. You're my counselor?" Eva asked, little red squiggles coming out from the top of her head.

"Whoa. Small world," Geoff chuckled.

"So what are you gonna teach me? How to be a loser?" Eva seethed.

"Ouch," Geoff said, taken aback. "No need for the 'tude... Why are you so angry anyway? Tell Dr. G."

"I need a reason to be angry?" Eva growled.

"Okay, okay," Geoff backed off. "Why don't I take you out for a night on the town? It'll be a great way to learn the art of being chill," he suggested.

"And what exactly would we do?" Eva said slowly.

"We could hit some clubs or go to dinner or hang out in a park..."

"Go to a gym?" Eva asked hopefully.

"Nah," Geoff shook his head.

"I don't think 'being chill," Eva used finger quotes. "is really an art."

"Believe me, it is," Geoff chuckled.

"Well..." Eva sighed. "You know, whatever. I give up. When do we start?"

"We _could_ start right now," Geoff grinned.

"O-Okay," Eva shrugged. "Lead the way..."

"Alritey," Geoff wrapped an arm around Eva's shoulder on their way out.

_These 300 hours won't be _so_ bad... _Eva thought.

--

**So, some people ask me how I come up with the pairings in this fic (okay, nobody's asked me; but I'll tell you anyway). I take two hats, put the TDI gals' names in one and the TDI guys' names in the other. If I draw a pairing that I've already written, I draw again. I did the math and there are only non-slash 168 crack pairings in the TDI fandom. Kinda sad, huh?**

**Well, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and I'd love it if you left a review telling me what you think :)  
**


	41. Duncan and LeShawna

**Disclaimer:** Why won't you people leave me alone? D:

**Author's Note: **This LeDunca's for Kelsica2, one of my bestest buddehs. I hope you like it, Kels! :D

This takes place at the beginning of TDA.

--

Duncan went out to the abandoned film sets to think. Duncan's mind was always wandering off to Courtney, but she wasn't here... And he kinda missed her. Well, he didn't miss her, he just missed someone to hang out with. Duncan sighed and ran a hand through his faux-hawk. He sat down on a fake rock and rested his chin on his hand.

"Duncan? What are you doing here?" LeShawna walked over to him and crossed her arms.

Duncan's eyes widened. "Uh..." he pulled out his pocket knife. "Vandalizing some stuff..."

"Uh huh," LeShawna said, not believing a word he said. "So, what are you _really_ doing here?"

Duncan sighed, "Thinking."

"Yeah?" LeShawna sat beside him. "Me too," she said softly.

"Uh..." Duncan wasn't sure what to sat to her. On one hand, he wanted to ask her what was wrong, but on the other, she could beat him to a pulp easy. "What's wrong, LeShawna?"

"My string bean's been spending _way_ too much time with that Heather," LeShawna sighed.

"I thought you two weren't an item anymore," Duncan said. "Not that I'm keeping track of that or anything," he added quickly.

"Well, I guess not... But it still hurts," LeShawna looked up at him and smiled. "You know, you're alright for a punk juvie delinquent."

Duncan smirked, "You're pretty cool for a ghetto loudmouth, too."

LeShawna smiled back at him. "Why don't we catch some breakfast, punk baby?"

"Nah, I'm not in really in the mood for chasing some of Chef's moving food. Well, I don't know if you can even call it food," Duncan replied, grinning.

"Good point," LeShawna laughed. "What do you do for fun, punk baby?"

"I like carving skulls into places," Duncan smirked. "What about you?"

"Why don't I show you?" LeShawna asked slyly, grinning.

--

"Whoa. What happened to you two?" Harold asked Duncan and LeShawna. "You look like you got run over."

"Are you wearing lipstick, Duncan?" Heather put down her magazine and raised an eyebrow.

"Dude! Your shirt's inside out!" Harold exclaimed.

Duncan and LeShawna just grinned at each other and didn't let go of each other's hands as they walked off.

--

**Yeah, okay. That happened sorta fast... This was probably one of the most challenging drabbles for me. IMO, these two are really hard to write together! Props to those of you who are good at it :)**

**Lemme know whatcha think! Please leave a review! And thanks for reading!  
**


	42. Lindsay and DJ

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I own TDI/TDA?

**Author's Note:** I dunno why I haven't thought of DJ/Lindsay before... Both of them are like uber nice people, plus they'd look good together :D

Enjoy!

--

"Hi, AJ!" Lindsay giggled as she took a seat at the fancy table. Her sister Paula, an advertising agent, set Lindsay up on a blind date with the cute quarterback of the city's football team. Lindsay had looked forward to their date for a while.

"Hey, Lindsay," DJ replied. "And it's D- Wait… Is that you? Lindsay?"

"Yup! I'm Lindsay," she giggled again.

"Remember me? From TDI and TDA?" DJ asked her.

Lindsay tilted her head to the side before replying. "Omigosh! You're CJ! From that reality show!" Lindsay exclaimed. "I remember you!" she squealed. "Wait… Aren't you the one with the cute bunny!?"

"Actually, it's DJ. But, yup, that's me," DJ replied. His smile faltered and he looked down.

"What happened?" Lindsay asked softly.

"Bunny got run over a few years ago," DJ replied sadly.

"Awww! I'm so sorry!" Lindsay exclaimed. "That must've been hard for you…"

"Yeah," DJ mumbled. He looked up at her. "So, tell me about yourself, Lindsay. What have you done since TDA?"

"Well," Lindsay twirled a strand of hair. "I got a modeling contract and I've been working with that for some time. And I've like helped out in some charities and stuff. What about you?"

"Well, I was in vet school when I started playing for a team. They offered me a really good deal after I graduated college, so instead of working as a vet, I've been quarterbacking," DJ explained.

"Sounds cool!" Lindsay giggled. "So… Do you have anyone special in your life right now?"

"Well, I have my mom," DJ responded.

"No, silly! I meant like a girlfriend," Lindsay giggled again.

"Oh," DJ nodded. "Not anymore... You?"

"Nope!" Lindsay said happily.

"You're really chirpy," DJ commented.

"Thanks," Lindsay giggled. She looked at her menu. "What are you ordering?"

"Hmm..." DJ thought. "I really like spaghetti. What about you?"

"I'll get some spaghetti too!" Lindsay exclaimed.

After a little while, their food arrived, but instead of getting two medium spaghetti plates, they got one really big one.

"It's okay. We can split the plate," DJ said.

"Won't the restaurant get mad at us for breaking their plates, though?" Lindsay asked. DJ just laughed.

"Not like that," DJ told her. He used his fork and knife to put half the pasta on Lindsay's plate and half on his.

"Ohh! I get it," Lindsay laughed. "Sorry," she said awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it," DJ began to dig into his dinner. Lindsay did the same.

As Lindsay sucked on a spaghetti noodle, she realized that it wasn't coming to an end. DJ too was eating a noodle like that. Soon, the two were hit with realization. They were eating the same noodle.

Their mouths met and Lindsay bit off her side of the noodle, but kept her lips pressed onto DJ's. She deepened the kiss and DJ returned it, but the two pulled away when a passing-by waiter made a loud coughing sound. The two of them pulled back, slightly embarrassed, but grinning nonetheless.

"I like spaghetti, DJ," Lindsay giggled.

"My name's-" DJ stopped when he realized Lindsay finally got his name right. "Yeah, me too."

--

**That was long......er than usual. Hope you liked it! Thanks for taking the time to read this! If anyone's interested in voting for the next drabble, there's a poll on my profile! :)  
**

**Please leave a review on the way out!  
**


	43. Harold and Heather

**Disclaimer:** Must I do this every time? D:

**Author's Note: **This one takes place during TDA. Hope you likey!

--

"Uh, Heather, can I talk to you?" Harold asked awkwardly.

"Sure, whatev," Heather said without looking at him. She was too busy looking at a magazine.

"I... Um... I... I get... I kinda... I just feel..." Harold stuttered.

"Spit it out already, dweeb," Heather said harshly.

"I..." Harold started, "Like you," he said softly.

"Huh?" Heather finally looked at him. "Well? Don't mumble if it's that important."

"Heather..." Harold inhaled. "I... like you."

"Yeah," Heather rolled her eyes. "Who doesn't?"

"No, I mean like... I _like_ you," Harold emphasized.

"Oh..." Heather blinked. "Eww!"

Harold looked down, "I felt like I had to address this to know where we stand in our relationship."

"We don't have a relationship, Harold," Heather glared.

"What about that time we did that thing? Oh, and that other time when we-"

"Harold, we didn't do _anything_," Heather clearified.

"So you've just been using me to get ahead in the game?" Harold asked.

"Hmm..." Heather thought for a second. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"Wow," Harold said in awe. "That's hardcore."

"Yup," Heather rolled her eyes. "Can you leave me alone now? I'm kinda trying to read this magazine."

Harold stepped closer to Heather and grabbed her arm impulsively, giving her a wet, sloppy kiss. Heather broke away instantly.

"UGH!" Heather wiped her mouth as she looked at Harold as if she was disgusted. Heather turned around to see if anyone was there. No one was. She bit her lip and grinned big. Heather grabbed Harold and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him.

Just then, the door slammed open, but the H-Bombs were too engrossed in their kiss to notice.

"Aw! That's sick!" Duncan said as he turned a pale green and covered his mouth.

--

**Haha, H-Bombs. Love that.  
**

**I love reviews too! Don't be afriaid to suggest a pairing or two :D**


	44. Heather and Trent

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**Author's Note: **Trent/Heather seemed like a popular suggestion, so... Enjoy!

This takes place during the early part of TDA.

--

"Hey, Heather," Trent grinned at her.

"Hey, Trent," Heather said flirtatiously.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Trent asked her. He stood on his tip-toes to see if Gwen was behind Heather. She was.

Trent laughed. "You're so funny, Heather!" he wrapped an arm around her.

"Aw, thanks, Trent," Heather smiled at him. She wasn't stupid enough to believe that he was serious, but she was curious why he was acting like this. "Shouldn't you be stalking Gwen right now, though?"

"Actually, Gwen and I have parted ways," Trent told her.

"Oh," Heather said as she twirled a strand of hair from her brand-new wig. _Getting back at Gwen? A little immature, but I don't mind. Gwen deserves it anyway... _Heather thought. "So you're available," she placed her hands on his chest.

"Absolutely," Trent answered. "So, you doing anything tonight?"

"Nope," Heather let out a fake giggle.

"How about I TAKE YOU TO A MOVIE?" Trent said loudly, obviously so Gwen can hear.

"SOUNDS GREAT, TRENT!" Heather yelled for the same reason.

"You know," Trent started. "For a film lot, there aren't a whole lot of movie choices," he observed.

"We _could_ do something else," Heather said suggestively.

"Uh... Erm, I kinda liked our movie plans," Trent replied uncomfortably.

"Oh, okay," Heather licked her lips. "Is Gwen behind me?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, why do-" Trent was stopped mid-sentence by Heather's lips crashing onto his. Trent didn't pull back like he did last season, though. Instead, he returned the kiss.

"Did she see it?" Heather asked Trent once they pulled apart.

"W-What was that for?" Trent asked, eyes wide.

"You were obviously trying to get back at weird goth girl or make her jealous," Heather answered. "No need to thank me," she smiled before walking off.

"Damn," Trent muttered to himself. "She's good."

--

**Two Heathers in a row! It's a record! :O**

**Tell me your thoughts! Leave a review, please! And don't forget to vote in the poll deciding next chappie's couple! Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	45. LeShawna and Ezekiel

Disclaimer: When have I ever owned TDI/TDA?

Author's Note: This pairing is very amusing to me! Enjoy :)

--

"Hey, there, suga," LeShawna said.

"Oh! Hey, LeShawna," Ezekiel waved. "Nice weather we have, eh?"

"Ain't it?" LeShawna answered.

"I was, uh, wondering," Ezekiel stuttered. "Maybe if we could.... Go get something to eat? Or see one of those noo movies, eh?"

"Ooh, I'd love to," LeShawna started. "But I gotta see my string bean. Have you seen him anywhere?"

Zeke sighed, "Oh, that's okay. There's other girls, eh?"

LeShawna was about to leave, but she stopped, "You serious 'bout that, Zekey? Wantin' to take me to lunch?"

"No joke! I wouldn't joke with someone like you," Ezekiel put his hands up in surrender.

"Someone like me, what?" LeShawna put her hands on her waist and did her head thing as she gave him 'the look'.

"I mean, someone whoo's smart and pretty and cool, eh?" Ezekiel said, cowering.

"Oh, in that case then," LeShawna said happily, "I'd love to eat some lunch and see a movie with ya, Zekey."

"What about Harold, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Harold who?" LeShawna grinned.

--

**A little short, yes.**

**Reviews are gretly appreciated!**

**Next chapter: TDBDGSS: Duncan**


	46. TDBDGSS: Duncan

**Disclaimer:** 1000GreenSun doesn't own Total Drama Island or any of it's subsidiaries. If she did, Chris would have been able to show off his six-pack at least once in the two season.

**Author's Note:** Anyone remember these?

**--**

"Hey there, my loving fans!" Chris blew some kisses to the audience. He cleared his throat, "Today, we have a fan favorite coming to see us! Let's put our hands together for... Duncan!"

The crowd went wild as Duncan walked onto the stage.

"Chris, man," Duncan high-fived him. "Good to see you. Where the ladies?"

"Behind those three curtains!" Chris pointed to three silhouettes on red curtains. "You've seen the show, right?"

"Yeah..." Duncan said slowly.

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead and get started!" Chris shoved some notecards in his hands.

"Um," Duncan started. "What's your favorite color?"

"OMG! I totally love pink! And red!" Lady #1 giggled.

"Hmm... Burgundy, I guess," Lady #2 answered.

"GREEN!" Lady #3 cackled maniacally.

"Okay..." Duncan flipped through the cards. "Dude! These are lame. Who wrote these?"

"Hey," Chris glared. "I don't get paid to write this stuff. Make up your own if you-"

"Cool," Duncan cut him off. "If I got stuck in juvie again, what would you do?"

"I'd get my daddy to hire the best lawyer, Doug! And I'll visit you every day," Lady #1 answered.

"Nothing. Obviously you deserved it," Lady #2 shrugged.

"I'd break you out! I have some mad vine swinging skills! You know, one time-" Lady #3 was interrupted.

"Ladies, what's your favorite thing about me?" Duncan asked.

"Bad boys are totally in this season!" Lady #1 giggled.

"I like your style. You're manipulative and hardened, but fun to talk to," Lady #2 answered.

"YOU'RE HOT!" Lady #3 exclaimed.

"Thank you," Duncan said cockily to the ladies.

"Stick around folks! We're taking a short commercial break." Chris said. "And be sure to vote for your fave lady!"

--

**Listen to Chris! :D**

**Which lady do you think Duncan should go out with? Lemme know! And feel free to guess the ladies' identities. Reviews are sustenance!**


	47. Duncan and the Winner

Disclaimer: TDI/TDA belongs to a person who is not me.

Author's Note: You picked it! Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I'm nearing 20,000 hits and I've hit 600 reviews on this fic... Thanks so much! You guys rock!

--

"Welcome back, everyone," Chris welcomed the audience. He turned to the three ladies. "Let's figure out who these three ladies are!"

"Whoo," Duncan said, lacking excitement.

Chris cleared his throat, "Ahem! Ladies #1, #2 and #3! Show yourself!"

Lady #1 stepped in front of the curtain, "Hi, everyone! I'm Lindsay! ...I think..."

Lady #2 rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist, "Heather."

Lady #3 swung in from a vine. "E-Scope here!"

Chris looked at the audience. "The moment you've been waiting for... Duncan has to go out with..."

"Get on with it already," Duncan interrupted.

"Hey!" Chris glared. He cleared his throat. "Izzy!"

Izzy looked away, not responding.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Can I get a pen here?" Chris mumbled as he scribbled something on his notecard. "Okay, Kaleidoscope!"

"You've gotta be kidding me," Duncan paled.

--

"And we got kicked out but it wasn't so bad cuz my mom knew these mooses and hey! What do you call two mooses? Meese? Mooses? Moose? Jellybeans? Hey! That reminds of something me and my bestie did one time! We were-" Izzy rambled, but was interrupted by Duncan.

"Do you have an off button?" he asked, bored.

"Nope!" Izzy replied cheerily. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah! One time-"

"This bread is really good. You should try it," Duncan handed her some.

Izzy stuffed it in her mouth, swallowed it whole and continued, "So-"

"Why do they call you Kaleidoscope?" Duncan asked her, changing the subject.

"Wow. You sure like interrupting people. So, Kaleidoscope? One time at the county fair, my boyfriend Phil won me a kaleidoscope and it was love at first sight! I dumped Phil and me and the kaleidoscope ran off to get married, but it was too young, so we went to a fish named Holy Mackerel and he got us married, but then on our honeymoon, someone sat on and squished Bert, my kaleidoscope, so I go by E-Scope so that I'll always remember him..." Izzy reminisced.

"Wow. You're crazy. Ever been to juvie?" Duncan asked her.

Izzy scoffed, "Juvie's like baby food for me."

"You like fire?" Duncan asked her.

"Do I!" E-Scope exclaimed. "I love it. Actually, after Bert and I separated, me and this forestfire got together. But enough about me! What about you, Duncan?"

"What about me?" Duncan shrugged.

"What do you do for fun?" E-Scope asked.

"Same old, same old," Duncan answered.

"Wow. Your life is boring!"

"Not all the time-" Duncan was cut off by Izzy jumping on him. Izzy planted a wet one on Duncan.

"Ooh, yum! You taste like hardened criminal!" Izzy licked her lips.

"What was that for?" Duncan raised his unibrow.

"To make your life more exciting. Bye now! I have to go back home. Those beavers I live with have a 9'o'clock curfew. See ya!" Izzy grabbed another vine that had appeared in the fancy restaurant and swung away.

Duncan touched his lips after she left, then mumbled something to himself before eating another breadstick.

--

Love it? Hate it? Reminds you of socks? Drop me a line! I love reviews! :D

**Next up: TDBDGSS: Lindsay!**


	48. TDBDGSS: Lindsay

**Disclaimer: **Greenie does not own TDI/TDA.

**Author's Note:** This was fun! I wanted to do another! :)

--

"Hi, Chip!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Good to see you, Lindsay," Chris shook her hand. "Take a seat."

Lindsay sat down on the comfy couch in the middle of the stage.

"Have you seen this show before?" Chris asked her.

"Totally! I love it!" Lindsay giggled.

"Great," Chris handed her some notecards. "Go ahead and ask those three guys some questions about themselves," Chris motioned to the three guys behind red curtains.

"Wait... This isn't American Idol..." Lindsay said, confused.

Chris slapped his forehead. "Just ask the questions."

"Okay!" Lindsay said chirpily. "Um... What would you do on our first date?"

"Read. Maybe pass a few sarcastic comments which _said company_ wouldn't understand," Guy #1 answered. Lindsay looked at him, confused.

"We could go eat somewhere! And then I could show off my new girl to everyone I know," Guy #2 replied.

"I'd play you a song," Guy #3 responded.

Lindsay giggled, "I like all three of you already! Okay, what is your best quality?"

"I'm handsome, smart and good at video games. What else do you need?" Guy #1 said snidely.

"I'm a ladies man," Guy #2 answered. "And I'm pretty good with computers."

"Well..." Guy #3 thought. "I love music and I guess I'm good with people."

"Cool!" she giggled. "Why do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"I don't," Guy #1 answered. "The network forced me to come here."

"Because you're pretty and fun to be around," Guy #2 responded.

"You're beautiful. And you're one of the nicest people I know," Guy #3 replied.

"Thank you!" Lindsay thanked her guys. "Okay... I pick-"

Chris put his hand over her mouth. "We let the viewers decide, Lindsay."

"Aww," Lindsay pouted.

"Anyway..." Chris turned to the audience. "We'll be taking a short break. Don't forget to cast your vote!"

--

**Lemme know who Lindsay should go with :D**


	49. Lindsay and the Winner

**Disclaimer: **Greenie does not -and will not- own TDI/TDA.

**Author's Note:** Holy guacamole! Thanks for all the input, guys! Sorry about not review-replying... Fanfiction . net was acting screwy earlier... I couldn't reply to any of my reviews! Sorry about that, and thanks for reviewin' the last chap, everyone! I love hearing what you all have to say! And was it that easy to figure out...? Really? Lol. Enjoy!

--

"Welcome back, folks," Chris Maclean chuckled. He looked down at the purple sheet of paper that was in his hands and chuckled again.

"What's so funny?" Guy #1 asked, bored.

"Haha, you'll find out," Chris cleared his throat. He looked to Lindsay. "We'll be unveiling your three choices now, Lindsay..."

"Awesome," Guy #3 nodded.

"Guy #1 is-" Chris was cute off.

"TYLER!?" Lindsay jumped up and down.

"No..." Chris said slowly. "It's... Noah!"

Noah snorted, "So glad to be here Chris," he said sarcastically.

"Guy #2 is-"

"Are _you_ Tyler?" she asked the second dude.

"Uh..." Chris glared. "As I was saying... Guy #2! Let's put our hands together for Cody!"

Cody winked at Lindsay, "I go by The Codemeister now."

"Guy #3!" Chris exclaimed. He looked at Lindsay and made sure his dramaticness wouldn't be interrupted again. "Trent!"

"Hey, Lindsay," Trent waved.

Lindsay gasped, "Do I get to date all three of them?" she asked excitedly.

"Only if there's a three-way tie," Chris answered. "But there wasn't. It was close, though."

"Can we get on with this? I have a dentist appointment," Noah said.

"Well you might wanna reschedule, then, Noah," Chris told him. "Cuz Lindsay's taking you out on a date!"

"Why do I always have to win these things?" he muttered.

--

"For the last time, Lindsay... I'M NOT TYLER!" Noah yelled.

"Positive?" Lindsay asked.

"Hundred percent," Noah answered.

"Nolan! This is a date! I don't wanna talk about social studies!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"...What...?" Noah asked, confused. He shook his head. "Are you always this annoying? Or is today a special occasion?" he said, irritated.

"Haha," Lindsay giggled. "You're so funny!"

Noah groaned, "I'm not funny, Lindsay," Noah saw the way she was looking at him. He sighed, "And people like you aren't supposed to like people like me..."

"What do you mean...?" Lindsay asked, her eyes wide.

"I mean, that," Noah tried to find the words. He saw the hurt look in her eyes and uncharacteristically didn't want to make it worse. "Lindsay... We're polar opposites."

"Wait... What about the North Pole?" Lindsay asked, her brow crinkled.

Noah sighed, "I mean... You're... nice. And I'm not. You're... innocent. And I'm not. And... You're cute. I'm not."

Lindsay gasped, "Don't say that, Nolan! Er, Noah! You are really cute!" Lindsay reassured him.

Noah shook his head.

"And you're nice too. When you want to be," Lindsay added.

Noah looked up at her smiled, "Thank you, Lindsay."

"See!?" Lindsay giggled. "And I don't think we're that different..." she looked down.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Well... We both hate dodgeball, right?" she asked.

Noah smiled warmly. It felt like he had finally found someone who understood him and someone who truly appreciated him for who he was. Noah felt as if they had a deep connection... "Yeah," he said softly.

Noah's smile was infectious and before he knew it, Lindsay was grinning before she leaned in to kiss him softly. Their kiss was soft and chaste, but neither would have it any other way.

"Hey, Noah?" Lindsay whispered.

"Yeah, Lindsay?" he responded.

"You're _way_ cooler than Tyler," she giggled.

--

**Thanks for reading! ^_^  
**


	50. Crack and Fanon Week

**Disclaimer:** Don't and won't.

**Author's Note: **Boy, it's been a while! I've just been swamped! I am happy to announce this is my 50th drabble for this fic! This is the only fic of mine that's gotten to 50 chappies... I'm so happy :D

This isn't a 'true drabble', I'll warn you. It's more of a shameless advertisement for the upcoming Crack and Fanon Week. There's more info on my profile, but it starts on Oct. 4 and goes until the 10th. Each day has a different theme and all the fanart for that day should revolve around that theme. PM LogicalTiger, Kelsica2 or me if you have any questions!

Sunday: Holiday  
Monday: Double Date  
Tuesday: Swaps  
Wednesday: Love Triangles  
Thursday: Music  
Friday: Future/Fantasy/AU  
Saturday: Free For All!

Anyhoo, there are some crack and fanon pairings in this, so...

--

"Computer... Remember me? Please?" Lindsay pleaded. She clicked the mouse a few times, but as nothing continued to happen, her smile faltered.

Trent, who was conveniently passing by at the moment, noticed her dilemma and stopped to see what was wrong.

"Aw, Todd! It's awful! The computer won't take me to Goggle!" she sighed.

Trent opened his mouth to correct her, but shook his head. "Let me try," he said gently as he pressed a few buttons. Suddenly, the screen was animated again and Lindsay's search results had appeared.

"Thank you!" she cried, happily.

"I'm no Cody, but hey," Trent shrugged. "What were you looking for anyway?"

"Well, I was looking up the show," Lindsay started. "But then I saw this message board thingy where everyone was talking about me and Taylor, so I clicked on this one link and it brought me here," she explained.

"Oh, cool," Trent replied. He scanned the search results. "TDI guys who are good for Lindsay," he read off the first search result. "Uh..."

Lindsay clicked on that link, leading her to a Trindsay shrine page. "Oh, look, Brent! There's so many pictures of us on here! Cool!"

"Uh..." Trent repeated, realizing the true purpose of the webpage. "Maybe you should, um, go back..."

"Why?" Lindsay looked at him quizzically. "And what's... Trindsay?" she enunciated. "It sounds cute!"

"Uh..." Trent was at a loss for words, again. "Um... Do you really want to know?"

"Of course!" she said bubbly.

Trent swallowed as he whispered in her ear. Lindsay pulled back, shocked and blushing. "But we... We never..."

Trent shrugged, "It's okay.... Some people are..."

"Yeah..." Lindsay shook her head as she clicked 'back'. She scrolled some more search results. "Hey what's... Deva?"

"You called?" Eva said from another room.

"Nothing!" Trent called back.

Eva still came, "What?" she asked, snappy.

"Nothing, Ava," Lindsay replied. "Do you know what Deva is?"

"Deva? Like a diva? Heather?" Eva replied, scratching her head.

"Heather? Where? Don't let her see me!" DJ said, running. Eva grabbed his collar, yanking him back to her.

"Man up, DJ," Eva growled.

"Eep!" DJ covered his head. He looked to Trent and Lindsay. "What are you two doing?"

"Trying to figure out what Deva means," Lindsay, who was deep in thought, replied.

"Deva? That's the fanon ship of DJ and Eva from TDI. Duh," Noah, who was at the other computer, replied.

"WHAT!?" DJ and Eva said simultaneously.

"Hey, it's better than Nizzy," Noah shrugged.

"HERE!" Izzy yelled, swinging in from a vine.

"Go away, Izzy," Noah mumbled.

"Aww, don't be like that, Noah-kins!" Izzy cried.

"Nizzy? As in...?" DJ asked. Noah nodded morosely.

"Dude, how do you know this stuff?" Trent asked. Noah shrugged.

"That's where everyone is!" Beth lisped as she found the group.

"Hey, Beth!" Lindsay waved.

"What are you guys up to?" she asked.

"Just websurfing," Lindsay replied.

"Really? Cool," Beth grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside Lindsay. "Bethstin," Beth read off the computer. "What's that?"

Noah chuckled; no one else needed an explanation.

Except Beth.

"What? Tell me!" she shook her chuckling friend.

"Beth... ha... and... ha... Justin!" Lindsay laughed.

"What's so funny about that!?" Beth cried. "We could so work out!" she cried.

"Sure," Noah wiped a tear from his eye.

"Okay... What is going on?" Courtney demanded as she entered the room. She looked at the computer and squinted. "COURTNEY AND HAROLD!?" she cried.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"NOT FUNNY!" Courtney stomped out of the room, looking for a lamppost.

"Wow," Trent said, looking at the Duncan pairings.

"Duncan's a popular guy," Lindsay commented.

"Gwen/Duncan, LeDunca, Duncan and Harold? Haha!" Eva read off.

"Check this!" DJ pointed.

"HEATHER AND OWEN?" Lindsay yelled.

"BWAHAHAHA!" everyone couldn't control their laughter.

"Are there names for these crazy ideas?" Trent asked no one in particular.

"I believe the correct term is fanon and crack. Depends on the degree of craziness, though," Noah explained.

"Who comes up with these things, anyway?" DJ asked.

"Beats me," Noah replied.

"Whoever does it must be a genius, though!" Cody answered.

"Cody? Where'd you come from?"

"I heard someone say... _Gody_."

"No one said that..." Trent said slowly.

"Oh," Cody replied. He puffed up his chest, "Can't blame a guy for trying," he shrugged.

"Hey, look at this!" Lindsay shushed everyone. The computer opened up to a webpage on DeviantART.

"Crack and Fanon Week," Trent read. "Uh..."

"October 4th through October 10th," Eva continued. "Uh oh..."

"The very first week of it's kind," DJ added. "Oh, my..."

"A whole week dedicated to TDI/TDA crack and fanon pairings," Izzy read off the webpage. "Ummm..."

"Each day has a different theme. Join in on the fun and spread the word," Beth read. "Eep."

"It's gonna be awesome.... Be there!" Cody finished, looking up from the computer. "Erm..."

"This can't end well," Noah commented.

--

**Well. You heard 'em! Join in on the fun and spread the word, everyone! :D**


	51. Heather and Alejandro

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama franchise. If I did, would I be writing fanon? No, because it wouldn't be fanon ;D

**Author's Note:** It's been forever, I know! But moving on… With TDWT premiering tomorrow in the states, I put this together in honor of it. I don't really know that much about Alejandro, so I apologize if he's too OOC, but I wanted to use one of the new characters. Anyhoo, I do hope you enjoy! And, I shall shamelessly advertise one of my new Total Drama fics. It's called The Wild West. Check it out!

Okay, okay. Fine. Get onto the story now!

…

Heather would _not _have anymore of this. Who did he think he was, anyway? This new Alejandro guy had just waltzed into the show, not only taking _her _shtick, but in one fell swoop, managed to melt every girl on the show. Except for her, that is.

What? Was she not good enough for him? Did he not find her attractive or at least an asset in the least? Or did he know that she saw straight through his manipulative charade? Whatever the reason was, it bothered her. But what bothered her most what the fact that it even bothered her! Yes, it all was quite confusing.

Soon, it got to the point where she couldn't take it. She had to confront him and figure out why he avoided her.

"_Chica, _what are you talking about?" he answered her in his sultry voice, his accent, making her heart thud.

"I'm talking about you and how you hit on every girl but me! How you want to form an alliance with all of them but me! What's wrong with _me_?" Heather replied, desperation slightly seeping through her words.

"Again, I say, _chica, _what are you talking about?" Alejandro repeated, taking a step closer to her this time. Heather could feel his warm breath on her neck and she bit her lip. She wasn't accustomed to this feeling… This insecurity… This uncertainty… And it bothered her. So much.

"Do you like me?" he pressed further. "Enough to form an alliance? Is that what you want, Heather?" he asked, using her name for the first time.

"I-I-" her voice hitched. She didn't understand why her words wouldn't come out. How could this newbie, wannabe manipulator get the best of her? How did he keep the words from leaving her tongue?

"I know you do. And I do too," he whispered in her ear, close enough that they were a millimeter from touching. "So let's form an alliance, hmm?" he asked, bringing his warm hand to her bare shoulder and drawing little circles on it. "What do you say to that, Heather?"

"You want to form an alliance with me?" she blurted.

"Of course," he replied, bringing his hand to her face, stroking her cheek. "Why wouldn't I? Why wouldn't anyone?"

How did she, Heather, become reduced to this? She was the strongest competitor, the one who wanted it to the most, no matter what Courtney said. And now, she was putty in his hands.

"Mmh," Heather let out a slight moan, not being able to resist his kiss.

"Thought so," Alejandro whispered huskily after he pulled away. "I'll see you out on the field, _chica_. And remember, there's much more where this came from."

And with that, he was gone. But Heather still stood there, shocked by her own actions. Did she just agree to form an alliance with the least trustworthy person in the game? All for a little kiss? She wasn't being serious about this… Was she? Would she go back to him and help him in exchange for his attention and accented words? Was she that desperate?

No, she wasn't. She was Heather. No one, no matter how gorgeous or sultry, could control her the way she has to countless others.

She just had to keep reminding herself of that.

…

**Mmm mmm. I hope that was some good Heather/Alejandro! I like this pairing now. I hope they explore it a little in the show…**

**Thoughts? Feelings? Pairing ideas for the next chappie? Please let me know! (:**


	52. Harold and Eva

**Disclaimer: **I've got 51 other disclaimers. Do I really need a new one?

**Author's Note:** JoeMerl suggested I do a Harold/Eva. Hope you guys like it! (:

…

"Hey, there," Harold greeted Eva. "And how are you this fine day?"

"Go away, loser," Eva replied, irritated.

"You should be careful, you know," Harold said as he sat beside her on the log. "One could mistake that as an invitation to continue conversation with you."

"…How?" Eva asked, then rolled her eyes. "Just go away."

Harold scooted closer to her, making her raise her unibrow.

"How about I try this?" Eva said, rolling her sleeve and pounding her fist into her hand.

"No need to get violent, milady," Harold said, his hands up in the air.

"What did you just call me?" Eva asked, starting to fume.

"N-Nothing," Harold squeaked.

"Good. I thought so," Eva humphed as she sat back down.

"If I may, why are you so down?" Harold inquired.

"Why are you still here?" Eva grumbled. Realizing that he probably wouldn't leave, she just answered his question. "I totally blew up today. That witch Heather stole my ipod and I got really mad at the team because I thought one of them took it. So they're probably voting me off today. There. Happy?"

"I should be happy that you might get voted off today? Never!" Harold exclaimed. "I would never vote you off," he added.

"And why not?" Eva asked, interested in what he had to say.

"For one, you're our strongest competitor. Literally. And second, you're quite the pleasant conversator," Harold explained.

"Okay, what's your problem?" Eva asked him. "Everyone hates me, yet here you are, complimenting me."

"Well," Harold thought of an explanation. "I liked you as soon as I saw you step off the boat. I've never really seen anyone like you before," he added.

"Thanks, Harold," Eva gave a slight smile. "Maybe you aren't so bad after all. I think I might even miss you when they vote me off."

"Maybe you won't have to," Harold replied, smiling as well. "I know I won't be voting for you, tonight…"

…

**Hope ya liked it! For the next chappie, I want to do a Sierra pairing. Any ideas? Please lemme know! :D**

**And leave a review if you can! C:**


	53. Chris and Owen's Mom

**Disclaimer: **Now I've got 52 other disclaimers!

**Author's Note:** I know I said I wanted to do a Sierra chapter, but I just couldn't pen her character. And with Sierra being a regular this season, I think I'll tune into TDWT tonight to see more of her, then write justice to her. Anyways, I kinda picked this pairing because A) its crazy and B) how did Owen get back on TDA? I mean, we all know the story, but wanna know what really happen? Hmm? Hmm? -waggles eyebrow-

Well, hope you like it. And I like reviews, so you know what to do! (:

…

"Please can I speak to Mr. Maclean?" a chubby, but pretty middle-aged woman asked Chris's assistant in her Canadian accent. "It's really important. And it'll just take a moment. Promise!"

The secretary rolled her eyes but had no choice to let the tubby blonde in after she flashed her a VIP pass.

"Excuse me? Mr. Maclean?" the woman said, knocking on the door, then stepping in. She nervously clutched her purse as he swiveled around in his spinny chair.

"...Yes?" Chris raised his eyebrow, bored. "Can I help you? Actually, scratch that. I don't want to. Go away."

Her lip quivered a little bit and Chris sighed.

"Fine. What? And make it quick. I've got a hair appointment in ten," Chris said, impatiently tapping his fingers on his desk.

"Well, um, uh," she started to stutter. Chris motioned for her to speak, "You know my son, Owen, right?"

Chris was visibly shocked. He coughed a little before saying, "You're Owen's _mom_?"

"Yes, well, um," she continued.

"I'd think you were like his older sister or something," Chris said in complete sincerity, his eyes wide.

She started to blush, "Oh, that doesn't work for old women like myself!"

"How old are you?" Chris asked her.

"You can't-" she tried to brush it off, but cowered under his intense glare, "Thirty four."

"Mmhmm," Chris nodded. "So, what can I help you with, uh..." he said, fishing for a name.

"Alaine," she finished for him. "Mr. Maclean-"

"Call me Chris," he interrupted.

"Well, see, there was... There was a misunderstanding," Alaine started to explain the situation.

After she finished, Chris nodded, "Bummer. Sucks to be you, I guess. Well, time's a wasting. I gotta go. Nice talking to ya," he said and snapped before taking his feet off the desk and getting up.

"Wait, wait!" she waddled over to him. "Aren't you going to help me?"

"Me, Chris Maclean? Help you, some contestant's mother?" Chris raised an eyebrow incredulously. She nodded slowly, her eyes watery.

Maybe Chris saw the desperation in her eyes. Or maybe he had felt a certain sympathy for her. Or maybe he was a little bit taken by her beautiful eyes, rosy complexion and round cheeks. Or maybe he was high off tuning into that chick-flick marathon on Lifetime last night.

But finally, he conceded. Chris put his jacket down and walked up to Alaine, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sure there's _something _we can work out," he told her with a little smile.

Right now, he was in company of a sweet, beautiful woman. His hair could wait.

...

**Hmm. Must mean a lot of he's willing to miss his hair appointment xD**

**Like it? Hate it? Are completely creeped out by it?**

**Lemme know! :D  
**


	54. Special C&F Week Chapter: Stereotyped

**Disclaimer:** Don't and won't!

**Author's Note: **A little gift for y'all! Since it IS the Total Drama Crack and Fanon Week, I thought I would at least do one written entry! This isn't one drabble- it's five. Five of my favorite fanon pairings! Today's theme is 'High School', so I kinda based all of these on high school stereotypes or something of the sort.

I kinda rushed through these because I have NO time nowadays, but since I really wanted to do this... Here ya go.

Enjoy, y'all!

...

Everyone expects the hot blonde to fall for the jock. Cool music guys like me usually go for the incredibly artistic type. That's the stereotype, at least.

Not for us though.

Most people never look beyond appearances or their insecure, preconceived notions of us. Most people are quick to label Lindsay as a ditz and me as weird, but they're wrong. Sure, sometimes it takes her more than a few tries to get 'Trent' right and sometimes I can get a little crazy, but we're both more than that.

Look inside of us and anyone will see two kind fishes trying to find their way in a giant ocean.

Maybe that's why we got along so well. Maybe that's why we weren't afraid to break some stereotypes.

...

It is so like the queen bee to go after the perfect hottie that everyone likes. It's such a cliché, right?

Well, duh! But I'm not cliché. I'm not into that little smooth, Spanish-speaking wannabe. Sure, he's hot. Sure he's manipulative. Sure, he could probably give me a run for my money. But I wouldn't never let him. I'd die before I'd admit that.

People see us and think we'd be perfect for each other- they feed of their stupid stereotypes that they think are so perfect.

But nothing's perfect.

…Except, maybe one thing... Maybe…Alejandro…

...

Never, in any of my craziest dreams, EVER think I would end up with a girl like Izzy. I'm the egghead, the sarcastic bookworm… I'm nothing even remotely close to that wily redhead. We have barely anything in common.

So, how exactly did Izzy and I click? Well, to be honest (without sounding incredibly sappy at that), I think… I think we just had a connection. We're polar opposites, so… In some sense, we complete each other.

Stereotypes are fleeting. Based on whatever the latest craze is, that's what they're stereotyping. Maybe one day me and Izzy will be clichéd…

But until that day, I'll always wonder how I met the most wonderful woman in my life.

Either that, or she's contagious and I've finally snapped.

...

Who would think I would actually fall in love? No, who would think someone could love me?

All my life, people have judged me. I'm a monster, they'd whisper. I wasn't worthy of love- I couldn't give love.

I've had a hard life. I had to grow up and be independent and assertive in order to get anything. I was insecure, I was scared. I turned to the gym to help me. But with great physical power comes a new set of problems.

I guess I was always afraid of people getting close to me because I knew they'd leave the first chance they got. It became a habit for me to scare people away to save myself from future hurt. It was just easier to snap and yell and frighten them. At some point, I stopped becoming a victim and I almost became a bully.

But there was one person who was willing to see me. The real me. The me behind the walls I've put up around my heart. This one guy never ran away, despite all the times he could and reasons I gave him to. He stood beside me, always lending a helping hand. I never knew I needed him until he showed me how much wanted me. His kindness, his gentleness, his tenderness… Oh, and his pet rabbit too.

No matter how cheesy this sounds, he completes me. He makes me a better person. He instills a new confidence in me by his ability to prove people so wrong.

He's the peanut butter to my jelly.

The goldfish to my froot loops.

The DJ to my Eva.

...

I'm just a geek, a weirdo to some people. That's my stereotype. And I'm not supposed to go around it. I'm probably not even supposed to associate with people outside of it unless there's an official reason or something.

My crush on Gwen was just that- a crush. It was meant to be crushed. An awesome girl like Gwen would go for a guy like Duncan, or Trent, or maybe even Geoff. But not me. I was just supposed to sit in the sidelines and watch while she got the guy of her dreams.

But… Somewhere… Something happened… Gwen realized me. I wasn't invisible anymore. And better, she didn't hate me (well, at first she did). She actually kinda… liked me. Not like that way, but it was a start.

I was there for Gwen every time and I wasn't just doing it to get something out of it. I've set myself up for disappointment too many times… I wasn't expecting her to return my feelings. I was just, there. Fulfilling my role in the social order of high school.

It was Gwen who broke the rules when she told me she loved me. She loved me, Cody. Out of all people…

I couldn't believe it the first time she said it. To think, I was perfectly satisfied sticking to my stereotype…

I used to believe that Gwen was the perfect girl for me, but now… Now, I know for sure that she's the one.

**Review, please! I love those! :3**


	55. Day One of Twelve: Chris and Blaineley

**Disclaimer:** I barely own anything!

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know its been forever… BUT...

I'm back! Back with **The 12 Crack Couples of Christmas**. Holiday spirit, right?

There's 12 days 'til Christmas, so I'll be posting a holiday-themed drabble everyday until the 25th! Some of them'll be crack, but most of them will probably be fanon. I don't plan on repeating anyone over the course of the next 12 days because there's plenty of characters to choose from! I've got a few couples already planned (I bet y'all can guess who!), but I'd love it if y'all left me some ideas!

Onto fic, shall we?

…

**Day One: Giving**

"I love this time of year," Chris Maclean couldn't help but grin. It was almost Christmas!

"Who doesn't?" Blaineley, his blonde cohost chuckled. "I mean, with all the presents we get?"

Chris beamed, "I'm getting a new mansion this year, what about you?"

"A nice hefty Christmas bonus," she replied. "I think I'll go torture some contestants with the stuff I buy myself."

"That's… That's not a bad idea," Chris admitted. Ever since she had been let on the show to cohost, he never thought she measured up to him. No one abused and exploited innocent teenagers like he did.

"I know," she gave a small smile, leaning in closer. Blaineley had always had a thing for Chris. Justin was cute, she'd admit, but Chris was incredible. Not that she'd _ever _say that. "When I was little," she started with a change in voice, "It was always about giving at our house," she said quietly. There was a silence.

Until they both burst out laughing.

"Giving?" Chris chuckled, wiping a tear, "My folks were the same way! They'd always talk about how good it felt giving to others!"

"Hahaha," Blaineley clutched her side," Giving! It's ridiculous!"

"Why would you give any of your stuff to some other person who's probably a loser?" Chris chortled.

"For their smile when they get it?" Blaineley snorted, bringing her elbow to Chris's shoulder and resting it there.

"To show that you care?" Chris snickered, not shying away from her touch, but actually leaning closer to her.

"For that warm fuzzy feeling inside?" they both exclaimed at the same time. But as they threw their heads back in laughter, something caught their eyes.

Each other.

And for some reason, they both got that warm fuzzy feeling. Did giving gifts feel like that too? For a long, quiet moment, neither laughed or said anything.

It was Chris who finally broke the silence, "It… It wouldn't be the worst thing if we gave someone a present…"

Blaineley nodded, "Yeah… Yeah, I think I'll get you one, Chris Maclean."

"I think I'll get you one too," he whispered, leaning in closer to gently brush his lips with hers.

It was that day they both learned that giving wasn't as bad as they thought. In fact, they more they gave, the more they got.

...

**Tee hee, what'd you think? I'd love to know! **

**Click that nifty little button right down there and let me know! (:**


	56. Day Two of Twelve: DJ and Eva

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama nor do I own Christmas. Both are beautiful things that live in the hearts of nice people. And no one can own that warm fuzzy feeling… Okay, someone owns TD, but that's beside the point.

**Author's Note:** Onto Day Twoo! Hope you likey!

…

**Day Two: Cookies**

The warm smell of cinnamon and chocolate and peanut butter and sugar ambushed Eva's senses as she walked into the kitchen. It was Christmas time and her boyfriend was hard at work, baking up holiday treats for the poor.

As she opened the door and stepped in, stacks and stacks of beautifully decorated cookies on every counter forced Eva to smile.

"Wow," she whispered, in awe.

DJ, who had just stuck a batch in the oven, looked up at his wonderful girlfriend and grinned. "Almost ready. Only a few more after this one," he nodded.

"Uh… Need any… help?" Eva asked awkwardly, not sure how to help with the process.

"Yeah, that'd be great," DJ replied, surprised that she wanted to bake. "I never pegged you for the baking type," he chuckled.

"I'm not," Eva replied, rolling up the sleeves to her dark blue sweater and washing her hands in the sink. "Buuut, it is Christmas. And I want to help. So… What can I do?"

DJ motioned for her to join him as he pulled a chunk of cookie dough from the ball he made earlier. As he started to knead, he couldn't help but notice how mellow Eva was.

Not too long ago, any little thing would upset her and she always let her anger get the best of her. People always thought she was this crazy rageaholic, but deeper then her temper, she was a really cool person. If anyone actually gave her a chance before judging her, they'd see what a strong, independent, intelligent person she is. And DJ's so glad he did.

His mind flitted back to reality where Eva was punching the dough with a star-shaped cookie cutter.

Okay, so she wasn't the calmest person in the world, but he loved her. And that's what mattered.

"A little gentler, babe," DJ suggested, taking her soft hands into his own as he demonstrated how to use the cookie cutter.

"I think I can handle a cookie cutter, _babe_," Eva taunted, but with a smile.

"I know you can," DJ replied, "But what'd the dough ever do to you?"

Eva chuckled. Her boyfriend was such a softie.

Not too long ago, any little thing concerning a baby animal or his mother used to set him off. People thought he was a crybaby, but deeper than his tender heart, he was a really cool person. If anyone actually gave DJ a chance before judging him, they'd see what a warm, kind, friendly person he is. And Eva's so glad she did.

"Like this?" she asked, pressing the cookie cutter into the dough more gingerly.

"Beautiful," DJ whispered, his eyes watering at their beauty.

Okay, so he wasn't the strongest person in the world, but she loved him. And that's what mattered.

"They're perfect," he added.

And perfect they were.

…

**D'aww! C:**

**Like it? Lemme know how ya feel! **


	57. Day Three of Twelve: Gwen and Tyler

**Disclaimer:** Why do I even bother with these?

**Author's Note:** I want to thank my reviewers, **Islanda, JoeMerl,** **moonie44foreternity **and **hawkfire111**. Thanks for reviewing, y'all! C:

…

**Day Three: Secret Santas**

Ugh. Gwen hated Secret Santa.

The whole idea of a gift exchange, getting something for someone who don't really know and don't like and getting something from someone you don't really know and don't like never really appealed to her. It involved having to learn about someone, which is something most people never really had the patience to do.

But, Gwen wasn't a loser and she wasn't going to be a loser Secret Santa either.

She had been pretty decent to her Secret Santa. She got him his favorite candy, Snickers, a red scarf, some cool pens and basketball Christmas tree ornament. And in return, she got some cool stuff this year. She got her favorite candy (which also happened to be Snickers), a pair of black and purple fuzzy socks, some nice colored pencils and a spiraling black ornament.

So far, the week of Secret Santa in math class hadn't been nearly as horrible as she thought it'd be. She stepped into the classroom, actually smiling, and walked over to her Secret Santa's desk.

"Here," she smiled, handing him his present, "Merry Christmas, Tyler," she wished.

"Gwen?" Tyler exclaimed. "You were my Secret Santa?"

"Yup," Gwen nodded, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"No way!" he pulled out a gift wrapped in dark purple paper, "I was your Secret Santa too!" he handed her the present. "…Well? Aren't you going to open it?"

Gwen shook her head, but still smiled, "You open yours first."

Tyler shrugged and pulled the red tissue paper apart, revealing a red and white striped headband, "Man! This is so cool! Gwen, how'd you know I wanted one of these?"

Gwen was surprised at his reaction; she thought he had a bunch already, "Well, um, glad you liked it!"

"I used to have one just like this," he said, grinning, "My little cousin stole it. So… Thanks, Gwen," he thanked her.

"You're welcome," Gwen said, more surprised at her own delight. Was she actually enjoying Tyler's company?

"Aren't you going to open yours?" Tyler asked, confused.

Gwen snapped out of her thoughts and nodded, "Yeah," as she gently unwrapped the gift. She tossed the wrapping paper aside and took a look at her gift.

It was a sketchbook. Not one of those lame ones that closely resembled a college-ruled notebook, but a really nice, leather-bound one.

"Um, wow," was all she could get out.

"Yeah, I figured you already had a bunch of those," he started awkwardly, mirroring her earlier behavior.

"No," she cut him short, "I love it," she couldn't help but smile.

"Really? That's awesome," he sighed, relieved that his gift didn't stink.

"You know, thinking about it," she said thoughtfully, "I had a really nice week. Thanks, Tyler."

"No prob," he shrugged, "And me too. You really got me stuff I liked," he added. He really appreciated the time she had spent observing him, the time she had put into learning about him. Her gifts were perfect- right on the mark. "I never really pegged you as a type to be such an awesome gift-giver."

Gwen cocked an eyebrow.

"No, I mean that in a good way," he added quickly.

"I'm just bugging you," she giggled. Whoa. Giggled? That was not something Gwen did. "Uh…"

"Hey, we should hang out later. Like _hang out_," Tyler emphasized. Was he really asking Gwen out?

"Yeah," she said, smiling, "That's not a bad idea. I'll bring some Snickers."

"Sounds great," he nodded, putting on his headband.

Gwen smiled back and opened her sketchbook to the first page. She looked up at Tyler, grabbed a pencil and let her hands do the rest.

…

**Yay! Gwyler! C:**

**Hope y'all liked it! **


	58. Day Four of Twelve: Noah and Izzy

**Disclaimer:** When have I ever?

**Author's Note:** I want to thank the few people who took the time to read and review. Thank youu! And, I hope y'all are liking this! C:

…

**Day Four: Decorations**

"Noooooooooooah!" Izzy, the ebullient redhead exclaimed anxiously, waiting for her husband. "Are you still there?" she asked, peering into the basement.

"Barely," Noah replied, huffing as he put down a giant cardboard box. "Why did you have me get _that_? You couldn't have picked something a little heavier?" he griped, finally taking a breath.

"No, silly!" Izzy giggled, "But you can-"

"No, thanks. Actually, I'm fine," he cut her off. Izzy just shrugged as she ripped the tape of the box and opened the folds. Noah curiously peered inside. "…Christmas decorations… Seriously?"

"Yup! I love decorating for Christmas! Ever since I was little. Hey, this reminds me of that one time when Gramma- Oh, forget about it! Let's get started!" she exclaimed, pulling out a strand of Christmas lights.

Noah sighed, and as if he had no other choice, he pulled out another strand of lights. The strand was horribly tangled and knotted, so Noah took a moment to loosen the knots. He finally pulled his head out of the cardboard box and brought his eyes to his wife.

He couldn't help but grin. "Seriously?"

His back had been turned for only a few seconds, but nothing was too crazy for Izzy. She was wrapped head to toe in her strand of Christmas lights, her speech muffled by the knot around her mouth. It sounded like she was asking for help, but it was pretty hard to understand anything she was saying.

He smirked, "Why did I _know _you were going to do that?" he asked rhetorically as he walked over to her.

Her muffled answer sounded a lot like a camel in pain.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he exclaimed, trying to calm her down. When he approached her, he started to look for the end of the strand. It was at her ankle and he untangled it from the bunch, then worked his way up.

He marveled his wife's randomness and unpredictability to the point of being absolutely predictable. She was insane, but somehow, she kept his head straight on his shoulders. She was hilarious and found his cynical wit ever so charming. She was quite the looker too.

But above it all, he really loved her. She wasn't perfect, but who was? He wouldn't change a single thing about her.

Well… He'd change the fact that she could tie such tight knots.

"Mmmph, mmpph," Izzy exclaimed happily. She was going into one of her famously random stories again.

"Stay still," he told her with thinly veiled exasperation.

"Mmhph, sorry," she muffled. Finally, the Christmas lights came off and Izzy collapsed on her husband.

"Eep," Noah squeaked as they both fell flat on the ground. Izzy grinned.

Her husband was the funniest! He always made the most sarcastic comments to make her laugh. And he was super sweet to her when no one else was around. He never thought she was a freak (well, he did in the beginning)… But as he warmed up to her, she realized what a great guy he was.

"Mmmm, Noah?" she whispered huskily, trailing one hand down his chest.

He smirked, "Yeah?"

"I think we've got some unfinished business," she replied, biting down the urge to tell him how this totally reminded her of that one time when she was in Denmark for the holidays.

"Really?" he cocked an eyebrow, clearly pleased with himself. Sometimes, Izzy knew exactly what he was thinking. Occasionally, they were actually one the same, not-crazy page.

"We've gotta finish decorating!" she exclaimed, hopping off of him and dragging him away.

…Sometimes.

…

**Aah, I love Nizzy! C:**

**Hope I did justice to that pairing. Welp, leave me a review! C:**


	59. Day Five of Twelve: Harold and Sierra

**Disclaimer:** Whoever owns TD is not me. Glad we're all on the same page here.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so… I don't think I've ever written Sierra. Ever! Holy cheesebuns! I really tried in this chappie, but I'm kinda insecure. I know she's totally OOC, so… Just pretend it's a few years after TDWT and everyone changes a little? …Or… a lot?

Yeah, that works.

…

**Day Five: Perfect Christmas Story**

"They had a merry Christmas and lived happily ever after!"

"Wow, Ms. Sierra, that was the best story yet!" a little boy exclaimed. The others sitting in the circle with him agreed.

"Yeah," Sierra chuckled her obnoxious chuckle, "It's my favorite one! It's like a perfect Christmas story. I know everything about it!"

"Can we hear it again?" the little brunet boy pleaded.

"Well…" she furrowed her brow thoughtfully, "Not this afternoon, I don't think. It's almost closing time."

The kids grumbled, but they were coming back the next day, so they had nothing to be upset about.

Neither did Sierra. Nothing put a damper on her during Christmas season! She picked up the stack of story books she had taken out and waved good-bye to the kids. She walked to the front desk to drop off the holiday stories before leaving.

"Thank you," the man behind the counter said flatly, not bothering to look up. Sierra was about to walk out until she took a better look at the red-headed spectacled teen who had carried an air of familiarity.

"H-Harold…?" she said incredulously, even thought she knew it was him.

"Yeah?" he asked, irritated, as he looked up. He saw her before letting out a short, "Oh…"

"It's me, Sierra!" she exclaimed. "Remember, from Total Drama World Tour?"

"Riight," Harold adjusted his glasses, "I remember you. I almost didn't recognize you without the purple," he added before returning to his paperwork.

It was true. After TDWT and Cody's rejection, Sierra wasn't the same person. It took her a little while to get over him, but once she did, she had changed. She let the purple grow out until her hair was a dark chocolate. She had become more patient and friendly, even volunteering at the children's section in the library. Her obsessive tendencies waned, but they hadn't completely disappeared.

"So, what's new?" she asked, excitedly. It was always fun running into an old friend. She didn't know Harold that well from his duration on the show, but she was sure he was a nice guy.

"Not much…" Harold answered, not really devoting any attention to her.

"Still have your awesome ninja skills?" she giggled obnoxiously. At this, Harold's lips couldn't help but curl into a smile.

"Of course," he answered, looking up at her. She giggled in response, "You have a beautiful laugh," he added suavely.

"Thanks," she snorted. "So, do you volunteer here too? Even during the holidays?"

"Yes," Harold responded, "It is important to give back to the community with honor," he said, completely serious.

Sierra giggled. Again, "Have you always been like this?" she asked.

"Not until a few ghosts visited me last Christmas," Harold replied, smirking at the book Sierra had just given him. "A Christmas Carol?"

"It's one of my very favorites!" Sierra exclaimed. "I love how it all works out at the end. It's such a perfect Christmas story."

"Have you seen the movie? The new one?" Harold asked.

"Mmm, nope. Can't say I have," Sierra's glossed lips gave a slight pout.

"My mom's got it on DVD. You should come over some time to see it," Harold suggested.

"R-Really?" Sierra exclaimed. "When?" Was he really offering to meet her at some point in the future? Nobody did _that_!

"Does right now work for you?" Harold cocked an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah," Sierra blushed. "It does…"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he grabbed his jacket and led her out.

Sierra always wanted a perfect Christmas story. She was so happy when Harold finally gave that to her.

…

**Hope that wasn't too OOC for her. Reviews are love! **

**Oh, and I was trying to think up the crackiest pairing I could… Help? Feel free to include campers, hosts, interns and/or animals. I'm curious to see what y'all will come up with! And hey, if it works, I might just write a Christmas drabble for them…**

**(:**


	60. Day Six of Twelve: Cody and Courtney

**Disclaimer: **When have I EVER owned Total Drama? :P

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank my BEEYOOTIFUL reviewers! Thanks for all the kind words, y'all. I really appreciate those few moments you take to let me know what you think (:

Today's drabble is for **JoeMerl**, a friend of mine. He wanted Cody/Courtney fanart for Christmas, but I'm too great of a drawer. Hopefully some Courdy (:D) fanfiction'll work..?

…

**Day Six: Snowflakes**

"Hey, Courtney," Cody said, giving a smile. He sat down beside the window she was staring out of and peered with her. The blizzard had stopped for a little while and now, it was just barely snowing. "What are you looking at?" he asked, curious.

Courtney's eyes were downcast and she offered no response, so Cody awkwardly continued.

"Nice party, huh?" he tried to chuckle, but it was a big fat lie. The Total Drama Christmas party Chris had thrown was nothing but nice.

It was a terrible revisitation on their Total Drama days, and with it, the people they competed with and against. Amongst those were Duncan and Gwen, the wonderful couple who couldn't be happier. Everyone had forgotten about how they had first started out, and began to like them as a couple. Everyone was a Gwencan fan now. Everyone except Courtney, whose heart was broken by Duncan. And Cody, who never had the chance to show Gwen how much he loved her.

"I know its not much consolation, but… I kinda know how you feel," Cody approached the unspoken topic. "But, Courtney, you're a great girl and you shouldn't have to be here by yourself," he said, surprised because he actually meant what he was saying. At her lack of a response, "At least talk to me," Cody added, exasperated.

"My mother always hated snowflakes," she said softly, not looking away from the falling snow on the other side of the window.

"Wha-" Cody started, thrown off by her change in topic. He let her continue because, well frankly, anything was better than talking about…

"They're so gentle and weak… They have all the potential in the world, but once they hit the ground, they're gone and it's the end. She hated them because…" Courtney trailed. Finally, she looked up at Cody, who had softened at her opening up to him. She swallowed, "She hated them because she thought I'd always turn into one," she bit her lip, "I'm sorry…. I'm being really pathetic, aren't I?" she gave a joyless laugh.

"No…" Cody said, looking down at his drink, tightening his grip on the cup, "I don't think so..."

Courtney looked at him quizzically.

"I think snowflakes are beautiful. They're gentle, but they're made up of thousands of atoms bonded together so strongly. They're individual… No two snowflakes are the same. And people admire them and… And when they finally hit the ground, they become a part of something larger than any of them alone," he said thoughtfully.

Courtney had removed her eyes from the window and finally kept eye contact with Cody, who was standing in front of her. Her eyebrows were scrunched together, but as they returned to normal, her lips let out a smile.

"And for what its worth, Courtney, I think you're one of the strongest people I've ever met. You're not pathetic."

Courtney was speechless. Cody, in a few sweet sentences, had taken away her uneasiness, and with it, her frown.

"I…" she started, trying to find the words… "Cody.." she whispered, standing up to meet his gaze.

Cody smiled at her, "Courtney, I think there's worse things to turn into than a snowflake," he added. "You're an intelligent, independent, assertive and you never give up. Don't be afraid of washing away into the crowd. I don't know if you could even do that," he finished, reassuringly looking her in the eye.

Courtney's eyes watered. He had caught her a such an emotionally distraught state and he said the kindest, most observant things. He eased her irrational fear while making her feel special. He didn't think she was a pathetic, annoyingly persistent, horrible person like most others.

She smiled and let out the breath she had been holding in for a while, "Cody, why don't you have a girlfriend yet? You are the sweetest person ever," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well," Cody started suggestively, waggling an eyebrow. Courtney rolled her eyes. Cody returned to his serious demeanor, "Are you gonna be alright?" he asked gently.

"I will be now," she replied, "How can I thank you?"

"…You can let me get you a drink," he offered. Courtney nodded in response.

As Cody walked to the punch bowl, Courtney glimpse back out to the snowflakes. He was right- they were beautiful. And her mom was wrong to hate them.

If anything, Courtney wouldn't mind turning into a snowflake floating down after a storm. As long as Cody was with the wind too.

…

**Tee hee, drop me a line. Let me know how it was! (:**


	61. Day Seven of Twelve: Alejandro & Heather

**Disclaimer:** I still need to do this after SIXTY chapters?

**Author's Note:** Thanks for your continued support, my lovely readers and reviewers! Y'all are the bestest!

LIEK ZOMG ITS ALEHEATHER!1!11!

Greenie, why are you writing Aleheather? Okay, I know this pairing borders on canon, but I am a major Aleheather fangirl, so I'm choosing to ignore it :P

If you hate the pairing, try to enjoy it anyway!

(:

…

**Day Seven: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus…**

"Simone just went to sleep, you're free to come out," Heather said, peering behind the door. She shrugged and took a seat on the couch, crossing her legs and wrapping her hands around her cup of hot chocolate.

"_Bueno_," Alejandro exclaimed, stepping into the room with a big bag. Heather stifled a giggle. Her husband was wearing white-fur trimmed red santa-suit and matching hat along with his signature boots. "Well, what do you think?" he grinned, walking towards the ornately decorate tree in the middle of the room.

"I think…" Heather started, standing up and walking towards him, "I think you didn't have to dress up. She's already in bed. All you had to was put the presents under the tree and in the stockings," she reminded.

"I thought it'd be fun," he shrugged, moving towards the fireplace mantel where the stocking were hanging.

Heather put down her hot chocolate and followed him. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, "Well, I think you look great," she whispered as he finished with the last of the presents.

He turned around to face her and raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" he asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow and snaking his arm around her waist

Heather gave a soft laugh, "I kinda like having my own hot Latin Santa," she said huskily.

"Well, in that case…" Alejandro trailed off, leaning into kiss his wife. Heather pulled away and he looked at her quizzically before drifting off into thought.

Heather always had a way of being unpredictable, Alejandro mused. Just when he thought he had her figured out, she pulls a one-eighty in the opposite direction. When he had first fallen for her on Total Drama World Tour, she broke his heart (along with a few other body parts). He thought it was the end until she came and visited him in the hospital a few weeks later. Far from the selfish, manipulative and terrible person Heather tried to make herself be, she showed him a kinder, softer and warmer side of her as she apologized profusely. Never able to say no to her, they started dating and one thing led to another.

He never knew what she would do next, but he knew she loved him and he knew that would always be more than enough.

"Babe?" Heather gently brought him back from his thoughts, "What are you thinking about?" she asked, observing him carefully.

"You, _mi corazon,_" Alejandro replied.

Even to this very day, those sweet little nothings made her heart flutter. Alejandro made her feel so special, like she was actually worth something. All her life she was bullied and somewhere along the line, she became the bully. But Alejandro gave the love and respect she never thought she deserved and his unwavering love made her heart grow. Heather was one of the nicest people and was a wonderful mother. She wasn't the controlling bitch she was ten years ago and she had Alejandro to thank for that.

Trying to wipe away her blush, Heather changed the topic, "Simone'll love the stuff she got for Christmas," she said.

"I think so," Alejandro agreed, "But… There was one thing she really wanted…"

"What?" Heather asked, curious.

Alejandro smirked, "In her letter to Santa, she said she wanted a baby sister."

"A sister? I think we can do that…" Heather kissed him. As she pulled away, she added, "But she might have to wait for next year…"

Alejandro grinned, cupping Heather's chin as he kissed her passionately again.

But unbeknownst to either of them, an ebony-haired, caramel-skinned, green-eyed little girl was watching intently from the top of the staircase.

"Mommy?" she said softly to herself, "Kissing Santa Claus?"

…

**Tee hee, well, let me know how it was! **


	62. Day Eight of Twelve: Owen and Bridgette

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama belongs to some super duper cool guy who's not me!

**Author's Note:** I was watching the Phineas and Ferb Christmas special and I loved that part when the carolers demanded the figgy pudding, tee hee! That kinda inspired me to write this.

Enjoy!

…

**Day Eight: Figgy Pudding**

Bridgette was about to sit down on the couch and flip on the television to catch the latest Christmas special, but a resonating 'ding!' sounded, alerting her that was someone was at the door. With a small, defeated smile, she put down her hot apple cider on the coffee table and answered the door. Before she could even-

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_" a group of carolers sang.

"I, uh-" Bridgette started, not sure how to respond to the singers. She lived on the sixth floor of an apartment building; needless to say, she didn't get many visiting carolers. She didn't have the chance to respond, as they broke out in song again.

"_Good tidings we bring to you and your kin! Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year!_" they sang.

"Well, thank you-" Bridgette was unable to continue her thought, as they weren't done singing.

"_Oh, bring us some figgy pudding! Oh, bring us some figgy pudding! Oh, bring us some figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer!_"

"Okay-"

"_We won't go until we get some. We won't go until we get some. We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here!_"

"Well, I-"

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_" they finished.

Bridgette let out a breath of air she forgot she was holding. "Do you guys _really _want some figgy pudding?"

The group of carolers shrugged and mumbled a few incoherent words before walking off to the next apartment, but one of them stayed. A rather large, dirty-blonde haired man stepped into her apartment with a chuckle.

"Remember me, Bridgette?" he asked her, his hands on his stomach.

Bridgette looked at him quizzically, uncomfortable that he knew her name until realization dawned on her, "Oh my gosh! Owen, it's you!"

He snorted in response, nodding his head. His stomach rumbled, "Um, uh, do ya really have some figgy pudding?"

Bridgette couldn't help but laugh, "Owen, no one's eaten figgy pudding in a hundred years!" she exclaimed.

"…So, uh, do you?"

Bridgette looked at the floor, then back at him, her smile never wavering, "Actually, I do… Some weirdo gave it to me last year and…" she shuddered, "I'm not sure if it's still-" her thought went unfinished as Owen walked into her apartment and headed for the kitchen.

"Sorry, Bridge," he said apologetically at his uninvited entrance, "You know my stomach always gets the best of me!"

"It's alright," Bridgette giggled, "Third bottom cabinet on the left," she told him.

"Thanks, Bridgette!" Owen exclaimed, pulling out the huge tub. He grinned as he popped the lid off, sneaking a look at the blonde, who was leaning on the countertop.

Owen always thought Bridgette was the nicest. She was always smiling and she had never said anything mean to him, even though he had given her plenty of opportunities to do so. She was always really cool about things, like she was right now about the pudding.

"So, uh, how's Geoff?" he asked, trying to make small-talk.

Bridgette's small smile disappeared, "You'd have to ask him," she said, trying to be nonchalant.

Owen took the hint and returned to his pudding. Bridgette looked on.

Owen was a real sweetheart, she thought. Sometimes he could be obnoxious, but she could never remember him being mean to anyone on purpose. His intentions were always good, even though his actions almost never panned out that way.

"Um, you want some?" Owen said awkwardly.

Bridgette shook her head, "You keep it," she said kindly, "Don't you have some caroling to do?" she inquired.

Owen's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "Aww, crap!" he exclaimed, scrambling to get up.

Bridgette giggled, "Take the pudding with you!" she called out to him.

Right at the door, Owen froze, "Will I see you again?" he asked, before leaving.

Bridgette smiled her warm smile, "I'm sure of it," she replied.

As he left, she picked up her cup of apple cider and sat down on the couch, thinking about the lovely, unexpected encounter she had with an old friend.

…

**Please leave a review! (:**


	63. Day Nine of Twelve: Bunny & Sasquatchana

**Disclaimer: **Seriously?

**Author's Note:** I know, I know. I'm a big Bunny/Beaver fan, so why am I writing a Bunny/Sasquatchanakwa, right? Well… It is Total Drama **Crack**, so…

Enjoy!

…

**Day Nine: A Special Christmas Visit**

_Good morning, Mr. Sasquatchanakwa! _Bunny squeaked as she hopped into the large cave. _I brought you something!_

_Go away_, Sasquatchanakwa grunted, flipping the channels on his television. Ever since Total Drama World Tour ended and Alejandro left him for Heather, he had been a mess. He finally moved back to the island and returned to his solitary life. With the occasional visits from a pesky rabbit.

_But it's Christmas! _Bunny exclaimed, hopping up to the arm rest on his side.

_You're kidding right? Christmas is for humans, not animals_, Sasquatchanakwa replied, obviously annoyed.

_That's not true! Snowmen, reindeer and some green furry thing called a Grinch are important parts of the holiday! _Bunny argued.

Sasquatchanakwa turned away from the television to give the rabbit one cold, hard stare, _I'm eating you if you don't shut up, _he warned.

Bunny rolled her eyes, _If you wanted to eat me, you would've have done so a LONG time ago!_

He glared and muttered something incoherent in response before returning to his recorded QVC.

_Well, I got you a present anyway, _Bunny started, _Would you still like it? _she asked earnestly.

Sasquatchanakwa shrugged, _Free present? Hey, why not? _

Bunny nodded and with a few hops, returned with a small parcel wrapped in leaves. Sasquatchanakwa threw the leaves to the side one by one, revealing a flat rock, one about the size he could fit into his palm.

_What's this? _he asked, confused. He looked at the rock, then flipped it over to see a crudely drawn rabbit, sasquatch and a heart in between the two. He smiled, letting his teeth out. _For me?_

_Sorry it looks so bad, I didn't have much to work with. Only a few different kinds of berries. Oh, plus I don't have thumbs, so…_

_No, I love it. Thanks, Bunny_, he replied, as a pinkness came to her furry face. He was touched that she had taken the time to make something for a monster like him.

_Merry Christmas, Sasquatchanakwa! _Bunny said happily.

_Merry Christmas, Bunny._

…

**Sorry if that was hard to read… I didn't really feel comfortable using quotation marks xD**

**Review!**


	64. Day Ten of Twelve: Geoff and Beth

**Disclaimer: **No.

**Author's Note: **UGH. I had the worst day today. My laptop got this nasty virus and it pretty much crashed. I lost EVERYTHING, you guys and my laptop wont stop acting super screwy. I'm leaving town tonight and I wont be back until after Christmas, so...

I'll work something out. But dont expect any updates for a few days, okay? I'm so, so sorry. I threw this together really quick, so sorry if it sucks a lot.

...

"Wow, Geoff," Beth started, "This is like the coolest Christmas party ever!" she exclaimed with a slight lisp.

Geoff grinned, always enjoying a compliment about his parties, "Well thank you," he replied, tipping his hat at her.

Beth smiled, "Thanks for inviting me Geoff. I normally don't invited to such cool parties," she said, "Especially after Brady left me..." she added softly.

"Hey, you almost won Total Drama Action," he changed the subject, "So, you're pretty cool in my book."

Beth blushed. She knew she wasn't anywhere near the coolest person ever, so hearing Geoff, one of the most popular guys she knew, say something nice to her was... Really cool. "Thanks, Geoff," she beamed. She was about to ask about Bridgette, but then she remembered the whole AleBridgette fiasco and refrained. "So, uh..."

"Uh..." Geoff started, not sure what to talk about. He didn't have anything on his mind, but he wanted to keep talking to Beth. She was a really nice person who didn't judge or care about the outside. He admired that and talking to her was a really a breath of fresh air.

"Um..." Beth continued, not wanting to end the conversation either. Geoff was really nice and down-to-earth. He had never said anything to mean to her, even though guys like him did all the time. It was a cool breath of fresh air when she was with Geoff.

"Wanna dance?" Geoff asked out seemingly out of the blue, "I love this song," he added.

"Sure!" Beth exclaimed, following him to the dance floor.

This wasn't _like _the coolest Christmas party ever.

It _was._

**Whatever. Review if you feel like it :/**


	65. Day Eleven of Twelve: Trent and Lindsay

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. But, gosh, if I did...

**Author's Note**: After eating all my files, the virus went away. Weird. Anyway, so I had to rewrite this... I know it's after Christmas, but TECHNICALLY, I've got until the 6th of January (y'know, 12 days of Christmas?) :P

I wanted to save this one for last, but I got a cooler idea for tomorrow... So, here is my absolute favorite fanon pairing! Enjoyy! (:

...

Ah, another Total Drama get-together, this time a Holiday one. Seriously, Chris couldn't throw enough of these idiotic parties. It's not that Trent hated coming, he just hated seeing Gwen. Not that he hated Gwen, he just hadn't come to terms that she had moved on. With Tyler. Out of all the people she could dump him for, it was Tyler. Every time he saw those two together he couldn't help but feel angry. He was a perfectly fine guy, or at least he had thought. He would never understand... Well, whatever. The party would be over soon enough and he wouldn't be able to wait to get out of the log cabin.

"Todd?" a gentle voice called out to him. Wait, was the voice addressing _him_?

"Uh, yeah?" he said, taking his eyes away from Gwen and Tyler chatting by the fireplace. "Uh, Lindsay?" he said, surprised that she was one who had initiated conversation.

"Hey," she smiled, looking a little uncomfortable at something. She gave him a quick grin, before glancing at Gwen and Tyler. She looked back at him with a knowing smile, "They sure look happy together, huh?" she said softly.

"Wha-" Trent started, then realization hit him like a brick. Lindsay was with Tyler before the whole fiasco... She knew how he felt... He looked back at her, wondering why Tyler in his right mind would dump her. Trent could easily list a hundred reasons why anyone would leave himself, but Lindsay? He couldn't help but draw a blank. She was _gorgeous_. And funny. She wasn't the brightest lightbulb, but he had never seen her without the purest of intentions.

"Brent, are you still there?" she giggled, peering at him.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah," Trent nodded, finally locking his eyes with hers.

"Are you alright?" she asked, gingerly putting a hand on his arm.

"Yeah," Trent replied, not sure what else to say.

"Good," Lindsay smiled, but even she knew he wasn't. A pause. "You know, Todd. You're a really nice guy. You shouldn't be so hung up on Gwen."

"That's-I'm-Wha-You-" he stuttered, trying to deny her statement. Finally, "I'm not hung up her. I guess... I guess it's just where we left things. Really messy..."

"Give it some time," she said reassuringly. For someone who couldn't even remember his name, she was pretty perceptive and deep. She fiddled with her bright red scarf nervously before she looked at him again.

"I have been," Trent responded, suddenly finding himself not wanting to talk about his ex. Changing the subject, he said, "So, what's been new with you?"

"Not much," Lindsay shrugged, "What about you?"

"Same here," Trent replied awkwardly, "I'm getting a new guitar for Christmas," he shrugged.

"That is so cool," Lindsay grinned, "I'm not sure what I'm getting... But hopefully it'll be nice!" she beamed.

Trent nodded as he listened to her babble on about Christmas and the holidays. He enjoyed talking to her, in fact, he found a smile tugging at his lips as he listened on.

Suddenly, she swallowed, "Um, you know how I started talking to you..." she started out nervously.

Trent narrowed his eyes, curious, "Yeah... Why?" he asked, grinning.

"Well, um," Lindsay mumbled, motioning to the ceiling.

A bough of mistletoe was nestled up there, hanging down mockingly.

"Oh," Trent's eyes widened.

"It's okay, I mean, we don't-" her chattering was cut short by Trent gently pressing his lips on hers.

He thought she was about to pull away, but instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers rake through his hair. He snaked an arm around her waist, deepening the kiss. Unfortunately, the need for oxygen was greater and the two teens seperated.

"Oh my gosh," Lindsay whispered, grinning. Tyler, who? She had completely forgotten.

"Merry Christmas, Lindsay," Trent grinned right back at her. At her. Not at Gwen. In fact, she was the furthest thing from his mind right now. Lindsay, on the other hand...

"Merry Christmas, Trent," she replied. Hey, she even got his name right!

Maybe this party wouldn't be as bad as he thought...

The party wouldn't last long enough and he could definitely wait for it to be over.

...

**Wishing all my readers and reviewers a belated Merry Christmas! And since it's going on right now, Happy Kwanzaa too. **

**Y'know what? Just.. Happy Holidays! And in honor of the season, consider leaving a review!  
**


	66. Day Twelve of Twelve: Finale!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own much...

**Author's Note**: I'm not really sure why I haven't shamelessly advertised my crack and fanon club on DA, the TDI-Fanon-Club, on here before... Hmm. Well, if you like this fic, you obviously love crack and fanon, making you perfect to join on it!

This little finale... It's... A little different. More like my C&F Week entry this year, Stereotype. And hey, what do y'know? The same five pairings... Weird. And I don't care if I'm breaking the rules. It's already way after Christmas, so :P

Welp, enjoy! (:

...

"I can't believe you made me stay up for this," Noah mumbled, crossing his arms in frustration, "Can I at least have my book back?"

"Mmmm, NOPE!" Izzy giggled, tossing his book to the other side of the room. "Now, SSSHH! They're about to do it!" she whispered, snuggling up closer to Noah as she stared intently at the television across from them.

"_5...4...3...2..._"

Before the anchorwoman got to one, Izzy grabbed Noah and kissed him. After a moment, he pulled away, confused. "Izzy, you're supposed to wait until they say one..." he told her.

"I know," she grinned cheekily, "I just couldn't wait," she shrugged, cuddling up to him.

"Oh, boy," Noah muttered, "This is going to be one _crazy _year."

...

"Alejandro, what was that for!" Heather exclaimed, trying to wipe away her furious blush and his annoying smirk.

"Ah, _mi amor_," Alejandro started, "I didn't want just a perfect beginning to my year..."

Heather glowered. How dare he kiss her? He hated her! And she hated him! That's how things were.

"I wanted the perfect end to this one too," he finished, taking her soft hands in his.

"An-And how does kissing me giving you e-either?" Heather asked, barely able to get the words out. As much as she tried to deny, being around him took her breath away.

"I think we both know the answer to that," he whispered, bring his warm lips to her own for another wonderful New Year's kiss.

This was going to be a great year. They could just feel it.

...

"So, uh," DJ started, trying to make up small talk. They were out at New York's famous square, anxiously awaiting the new year, "Any New Year Resolutions?" he asked.

"Do you have any?" she asked.

"Well, I guess I'm going to try to be stronger," DJ said thoughtfully, "Not physically, but y'know... Emotionally, I guess."

Eva smirked, "I like that."

"What about you, Eva?" DJ asked, curious.

She bit her lip, "My therapist suggested I... He thought I should listen to my other feelings that aren't anger. So..."

DJ smiled, "That sounds good," he replied, right as the ball dropped and fireworks went shooting into the sky.

Eva took in a deep breath and grabbed DJ, planting a kiss firmly on his lips. At his confused, yet not unhappy response, she said, "I thought I'd try it out," she shrugged.

"It's good you're following your resolution," DJ finally got out.

Eva rolled her eyes, but her grin stayed, "It's not like anyone remembers those after the second week in January," she pointed out.

DJ shrugged and kissed her again.

...

"Happy New Year, Gwen!" Cody exclaimed.

"It's not the new year _just _yet," Gwen pointed out.

"Well, it's almost!" he replied.

Gwen shrugged, returning to her drink. She looked back up again, to see that Cody hadn't left yet, "Still here?"

"Problem?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

Gwen shrugged, "I don't know why I'm here... I don't even have anyone to kiss tonight..." she muttered.

At this, Cody perked up, "Me neither! I've got a solution to both our problems..."

Gwen looked up at him quizzically, knowing exactly what he was about to say. Before she could reply, the countdown started and faster than it started, it was over.

Cody waggled an eyebrow and Gwen couldn't help but laugh. She quickly leaned over and pecked him on the lips, "Happy New Year, Cody."

He grinned. "You too," he replied. He couldn't help but think how the coming year was going to be _awesome._

...

"Here's to a better New Year full of success and happiness," Trent said, raising his glass of apple cider to his toast. The others at his table quickly followed him.

"To the New Year!" Lindsay giggled, clinking her glass with the other's.

"To the New Year," Trent smiled, sipping his sparkling cider.

"This year is gonna be a good year," Lindsay grinned at her boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Trent replied, "Why?"

"I'll have you, won't I?" she asked coyly, taking a sip of her drink.

Trent grinned at her, then realized the clock, "Five..."

"Four..." Lindsay continued.

"Three..."

"...Um," Lindsay started, "Oh, two!"

"One," Trent said and in a beat, his lips were on hers, giving her a warm, gentle kiss.

She was right. It was going to be a _good_ year.

...

**Hmm... I really like how this turned out. Blarg :/**

**Welp, Happy New Year, y'all! (:  
**


End file.
